


A Holdistennő átka

by Becca_Blackmoon



Series: A Nap-Éj Egyenlőség Szövetsége sorozat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Blackmoon/pseuds/Becca_Blackmoon
Summary: Hagar Shepherd nem gondolta, hogy valaha is belecsöppeni egy szó szerint isteninek minősülő kalandba, melyben több istenséggel és néhány más halhatatlannal karöltve meg kell törnie a kelta holdistennő, Cerridwen átkát. Még azt sem gondolta, hogy ezáltal nemcsak szimplán a szerelem talál rá, hanem bekerül egy szerelmi háromszögbe. Ráadásul a családja múltját is jobban megismeri, ami megváltoztatja szemléletét az általa eddig ismer Világgal.
Series: A Nap-Éj Egyenlőség Szövetsége sorozat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944097
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Miss Shepherd, ez a két fiatalúr az első évfolyamból van. Gorilla uraság és Nyúl uraság! Kérem, mutatkozzanak be a hölgynek értelmes ember módjára!  
> Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam a tanár mondatán. Ha lehet, a barna hajú fiú még zavartabb lett.  
> \- Christopher Rabbitson vagyok – mutatkozott be. – Ő az unokatestvérem, Mark Higgins.  
> \- Hagar Shepherd – mutatkoztam be.

\- Réges-rég élt egy istennő. Halálosan beleszeretett egy halandó férfibe. A többi panteon istene ezt megneszelte, és úgy döntött, megölik a halandót, mielőtt az istennő halhatatlanná tenné. A terv tökéletes volt, csak arra nem számítottak, hogy az istennő nem hal bele a gyászba, hanem még erősebbé teszi. Egy olyan átkot bocsájtott a többi panteonra, ami által azok vezetői elveszítik azt, akit a saját életüknél is jobban szeretnek. Így lett az, hogy ma a Földet olyan istenek és istennők járják, akiket halandó életre kényszerítettek. Folyton-folyvást újjá kell születniük. Borzalmas módon haláloznak el, és a szerelmükről semmit nem tudnak. Az átok addig fog tartani, míg az istennő újra nem találkozik elvesztett szerelmével. Viszont ennek a személynek a lelkét egy kis üvegcsébe zárták, és elrejtették egy olyan helyre, ahol senki sem találja meg. Egyes állítások szerint az istennő még most is keresi a szerelmét. Míg más állítások szerint pár ezer évvel ezelőtt örök álomra tért, amiből csak az igaz szerelmének csókja tudja felébreszteni. - Mesém befejeztével kényelmesen hátra dőltem, és elégedetten néztem a gyerekekre, akik szájukat tátva, tágra nyílt kerek szemekkel figyeltek. Az egyikük feltette a kezét. - Igen, Susie?

\- Ez a történet nagyon hasonlít a Csipkerózsikára! - mondta.

\- Valóban! - bólintottam. - Charles Perrault lehet innen merítette az ihletett.

\- Hogyan hívták az istennőt? - kérdezte egy másik gyerek, Jacob.

\- Cerridwen.

♏️

A mesedélután sikeresen eltelt. A könyvesbolt tulajával még váltottam pár szót, majd elindultam az egyetemre. Még van két órám, amit le kell tudnom, és végre hétvége.

\- Vigyázat! – kiáltott valaki, mire felpillantottam. Éppen időben álltam meg, máskülönben a fejemre esett volna egy halom levél. Egy jó nagy halom levél. A futár futva szaladt le hozzám, sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette.

\- Semmi gond! – mondtam, közben segítettem neki összeszedni a leveleket. Megköszönte a segítséget, újra bocsánatot kért, majd elsietett. Folytattam utamat az egyetem felé. Ezúttal már sietve, mert nem akartam az óra előtt egy perccel beesni a tanterembe. A professzor mindig ott van vagy fél órával korábban, és nézi, ki mikor ér be. Maerifa professzor úr nagyon szigorú tud lenni azokkal, akik akár csak egyszer késnek az órájáról. Emellett azoknak igazolatlan óra, hiába ülték aztán végig.

Beérve az egyetem területére, futva mentem végig a folyosókon a teremig. Éppen időben érkeztem meg a biztonságot nyújtó épületbe, ugyanis kint eleredt az eső.

\- Thor megint nincs jó kedvében! – mormogta mögöttem a professzor, mire rémülten összerezzentem. Még nem léptem be a terembe, van két perc az óra kezdetéig, ráadásul a tanár is késett? Felé fordultam, hogy köszönjek.

\- Maerifa professzor úr, jó napot! – mondtam. Kipirult arcomat és zilált hajamat alaposan megnézte magának.

\- Miss Shepherd! – biccentett felém. – Értesítettem a csoportot, hogy elmarad a mai óra.

\- Elnézést, én nem értesültem róla! – Ezúttal nem a futástól volt pír az arcomtól, hanem a zavartságtól. Mindig meg szoktam nézni a csoportos e-mailt, most az egyszer nem néztem meg.

\- Semmi baj! – Egy nagy köteg papírt nyújtott felém. – Így maga lesz a szerencsés, aki segíthet nekem!

\- Tessék? – meredtem rá, de közben elvettem a papírokat, és követni kezdtem.

\- Kértem segítséget a diákoktól, viszont egyik sem volt hajlandó eljönni a megbeszélt időpontra.

\- Ó! – bólintottam, bár ő nem láthatta.

\- Gondolom ön sem jött volna, ha látja az üzenetet.

\- Dehogynem! – vágtam rá kicsit hangosabban, mint terveztem. A professzor megtorpant, félig felvont szemöldökkel nézett rám. – Elnézést! – Őszintén beszéltem. Tényleg eljöttem volna akkor is, ha elmarad az óra, de a professzornak segítségre van szüksége. Folytattuk utunkat.

Maerifa professzor irodája elég tágas volt. Inkább könyvtárnak mondható, mintsem irodának. Az is meglátszik rajta, hogy egyiptológia a szakterülete. Rengeteg egyiptomi szobor, könyv, szimbólumos medálok és kövek találhatóak a polcokon vagy a polcok előtt kisebb asztalkákon.

\- Mit fog kelleni pontosan csinálnom? – kérdeztem rá, miközben helyet foglaltam a kisasztalnál, amire mutatott, és ami nem messze a nagy asztaltól foglalt helyet. Ez volt az egyedüli asztal, aminek a felülete üres volt. Viszonylag üres, mert az egyik sarkában egy kis asztali lámpa található, alatta egy tollal. A papírokat magam elé helyeztem, a táskámat a földre raktam magam mellé, míg a kabátomat a szék háttámlájára terítettem. A hajamat is gyorsan felfogtam lófarokba a csuklómon lévő hajgumival, nehogy zavarjon munka közben. Plusz a szemüvegemet is felhelyeztem a szemem elé, hogy el tudjam olvasni a dokumentumokat.

\- Tegye rendbe azokat a papírokat témák szerint – mondta rám se nézve. Helyet foglalt a saját asztalánál, felnyitotta a laptopját, és pötyögni kezdett rajta. Neki láttam annak, amit mondott. Tudtam, hogy nem lesz egyszerű feladat, de szerintem a tanár is tudta, hogy szeretek ilyenekkel foglalkozni. Maerifa professzor mindent tud mindenkiről. Félelmetes alapossággal. Hallottam, hogy egyszer egy lánynak mondta, hogy menjen ki a mosdóba, ha nem akar véres bugyiban mászkálni óráról órára, hisz valahogy tudta, hogy aznap, pontosan mikor fog a ciklusa lenni. Ezért is lepett meg a kérdése, amit feltett:

\- Melyik nyelvből készül most vizsgát letenni?

\- Német és orosz – válaszoltam. Hümmögve bólogatott, közben valamit kattogtatott az egérrel. Folytattam a csoportosításokat. Végül három felé lettek osztódva: régészeti feltárások, vallási, és egyetemi információk. Az utolsó lapot olvasva döbbenten nyíltak tágra a szemeim.

\- Professzor úr! – pattantam föl. Unottan nézte, ahogy hozzá sietek a kezemben lévő papírral. Bár mikor meglátta a szemeimben az izgatottságot, kíváncsivá vált ő is. Felé nyújtottam a papírt, hogy elolvashassa a rajta lévő rövid kis szöveget.

\- Nocsak! – vonta föl egyik fehér szemöldökét. – Ez jól hangzik!

\- Kérem, kérem! Lehessek én az egyik kísérője! – kezdtem el könyörögni. Az egyik kedvenc témámról lesz egy konferencia, a kelta és a skandináv mitológia összehasonlításáról, hogy sokan miért is keverik a kettőt. A tanár két hallgatót vihet magával kísérőnek.

Hümmögve fürkészte a lapot. Tudom, hogy el fog menni rá. A jelenlegi kutatásai a különböző mitológiákról szólnak.

\- Legyen! – egyezett bele végül, mire örömömben legszívesebben sikongva ugrálni kezdtem volna, csak nem akartam lejáratni magam előtte. Visszaadta a papírt, hogy tegyem abba a vallási kupacba. – Befoghatom még valamire?

\- Természetesen! – bólintottam. Úgyis mindkét órám vele lett volna ma: egy, ami az egyiptomiak kultúrájáról szól, és egy, amin a mai egyiptomi arabot tanuljuk vele.

\- Le kéne fordítani néhány szöveget. Rövidek, szóval nem fognak nagy gondot okozni. Ha esetleg valamelyikhez szótárra lenne szüksége, az ön mögött lévő polcokon biztosan talál megfelelőt!

\- Rendben! – bólintottam újra. Átadta a papírokat, plusz néhány üres lapot, amire írhatom a fordítást.

\- Ha esetleg az egyik szöveget mégsem tudja lefordítani, csak tegye félre.

\- Rendben! – Leültem, azonnal neki láttam. Ez már sokkalta könnyebb volt számomra, ugyanis olyan szövegek voltak, amiket már sikerült anyanyelvi szintre elsajátítanom. Hamar végeztem velük, egyszer kellett csak szótárt használnom egy adott szó miatt.

\- Kész is van? – kérdezte kissé döbbenten a professzor, mikor eltettem a szótárt, és a papírokat újabb kupacokba rendeztem.

\- Igen! – mosolyogtam rá. – Segítsek még valamiben? – Elgondolkodva nézett az órájára.

\- Milyen gyors tud lenni?

\- Attól függ milyen távról van szó.

\- El tudna nekem vinni húsz perc alatt két könyvet a könyvtárba, és elhozni onnan azokat, amiket már elkészítettek nekem?

\- Természetesen! Az ön irodájától a könyvtár csak öt perces sétára van. – Felvettem a kabátot, átvettem a két vékonyka könyvet, és már indultam is. – Sietek! – mondtam még, mielőtt kiléptem volna az ajtón, és becsuktam volna magam után. Tényleg siettem. A könyvtárban már meg sem lepődtek, hogy a tanár mással vitette vissza a könyveit, és hozatta el az újabbakat. Három nagy, vastag könyvet és két vékony kicsit kellett visszavinnem. Nem voltak könnyűek, de gond nélkül elvittem őket a tanár irodájába, és leraktam őket az általa mutatott helyre.

\- Ennyi mára! – mormogta gondterhelten. – Köszönöm a segítségét, Miss Shepherd!

\- Szívesen segítek bármiben! – mosolyogtam rá újból. Magamhoz vettem a táskámat.

\- Lenne még egy kérdésem ön felé! – szólalt meg hirtelen, mikor már nyitottam a számat, hogy elköszönjek.

\- Igen?

\- Mi hozta meg a kedvét a mitológiák utáni kutatáshoz? Főleg a keltákhoz és a skandinávokhoz. – Hátradőlt a székén, elgondolkozva fürkészte az arcomat.

\- Talán szülői hatás – vontam vállat. – Az édesapám történész, szakterülete a démonológia és boszorkányság a középkortól napjainkig. Sok időt töltöttem nála, és mindig mesélt arról, hogy sokan egyes isteneket a démonokhoz sorolnak. Lehet ő hozta meg a kedvem ahhoz, hogy kutassak a mitológiák után. Mindig is szerettem hallgatni a történeteket, amiket mesélt kiskoromban, elalvás előtt.

\- És az édesanyja?

\- Ó, ő ki volt akadva. Nagyon vallásos. Mikor apa áttért erre a szakterületre, azonnal úgy döntött, elválik tőle.

\- Ön mégis az édesapja útját választotta.

\- Amivel az egész anyai oldalon lévő családot kiakasztottam – bólintottam kuncogva. – Anya szabott egy feltételt: elvégzem ezt a szakot, utána azt tanulom, amit ő mond, és rendes, katolikus lány leszek. Plusz hozzá megyek Thomas Campville-hez a gyülekezetből. – A professzor fintorra húzta az orrát reagálásképpen.

\- Ön mit szeretne? Mi az ön vágya, miután elvégzi ezt a szakot?

\- Továbbra is kutatni szeretnék, és olyan felfedezéseket tenni, amiket eddig még nem tettek! – mondtam ki azt, ami először az eszembe jutott, és amit tényleg szeretnék tenni. Mélyen a szemeimbe nézett. Önkéntelenül is megpróbáltam újra besaccolni, vajon hány éves lehet. Arca és testileg úgy néz ki, mint aki még csak most lép be a harmincba. Viszont a haja és a szemöldöke őszes fehér.

Elmosolyodott.

\- Továbbra is az édesapja útját fogja járni. – Úgy mondta, mint aki látja a jövőt, és biztosra tudja, hogy így lesz. – Megbízhatok önben?

\- Természetesen!

\- Készüljön fel a jövőheti órára! Röpdolgozatot tervezek íratni, ugyanis úgy vettem észre, hogy az osztály fele egyszerűen egy lusta, bitang dög! Igaz, önön látom, hogy folyamatosan felkészül, és eddig egy panaszt sem hallottam magáról, de azért gondoltam szólok!

\- Köszönöm! – mondtam döbbenten nézve rá. Utamra engedett, mire gyorsan elköszöntem, és már mentem is.

♏️

Mivel már kezdett beesteledni, mire haza értem, csak gyorsan letusoltam, pizsamát öltöttem, és bebújtam az ágyba laptoppal az ölemben, és belekezdtem egy újabb anime nézésébe. Ezúttal a _Bungou Stray Dogs_ nevezetűre esett a választásom. Természetesen fülhallgatón keresztül hallgattam, nehogy anya megneszelje. Elítéli az animéket. Ha megtudja, hogy nézek ilyeneket, nem is tudom elképzelni, mit tenne. Szerencsére számítógép zseninek számítok, ő pedig nem, ezért tudok csinálni olyan titkos mappákat, amiket csak én találok meg, és tudok megnyitni.

\- Megjöttem! – kiáltotta egy hang, amit túlságosan is jól ismerek, és ami olyan hangosan szokott szólni, hogy az ágyúdörrenés mellett is meghallanám. Gyorsan kikapcsoltam az epizódot, kiléptem a mappákból, és megnyitottam egy random dokumentumot, amiben az egyik történelem órám anyaga van, hozzá egy random lejátszási listát nyitottam meg, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mintha zenét hallgattam volna közben. Félre raktam a laptopot. Épp időben: a szobámba berobbant egy kis szőkeség. A húgom. Az anyánk közös csak, és az ő szőke tincseit örökölte. Míg én a vérszerinti apám sötét, fahéjbarna haját és sötétkék szemeit.

A húgom, Chelsea hadarva kezdte el mesélni, milyen igazságtalan az egyik tanára. Bent tartotta büntető órára a barátnőjével, mert megkérdezett tőle valamit. Az se biztos, hogy tényleg így volt. Kinézem a húgomból, hogy nagyban csevegett azzal a lánnyal, ráadásul a tanárnak is flegmán beszólt. Mrs. Kircle nem szokott csak úgy senkit sem büntető órára bent tartani. Igaz, szigorú tanár, de ennyire azért nem.

\- Neked milyen napod volt? – kérdezte letelepedve mellém, odébb túrva az ágyon. Anyánk alacsonyságát örökölte, csupán százhatvan centi magas, az is éppen, hogy. Ráadásul nádszál vékony, amit mindig is irigyeltem.

\- Semmi érdekes. Meséltem a gyerekeknek egy Csipkerózsika-féle mesét, aztán rohantam az egyetemre az órámra, viszont kiderült, hogy elmarad, de a tanárnak kellett segítség, tehát befogott engem, amit nem bántam, úgyhogy segítettem neki. – Egyszuszra én is elhadartam neki a napomat. Ez van, ha a társaságában vagyok. Egyszerűen átveszem a hadarási stílusát.

\- Készítünk vacsit? – kérdezte végül.

\- Aha! – egyeztem bele.

♏️

A hétvégi terveim átlagosak voltak. Tanulás és kutatás. Plusz segítek a húgomnak tanulni, ugyanis neki nagyon nem megy a történelem és a biológia. Persze a terveimet áthúzta egy e-mail, amit Maerifa professzor küldött. Úgy döntött, terepszemlére megy, és elvisz magával néhány diákot. Köztük engem is. Tehát öltözzünk fel egyszerűen és kényelmesen, és csak a legszükségesebb dolgokat hozzuk magunkkal.

Beszéltem a húgommal és anyával, hogy el kell mennem, majd gyorsan átöltöztem és csak a kis hátizsákomat vettem magamhoz, amibe a telefonomat és a pénztárcámat raktam, na meg egy kis jegyzettömböt, tollal együtt. Hajamat ismét lófarokba fogtam, szemüvegemet nem vettem magamhoz. Az csak akkor szükséges, ha sokat kell olvasnom.

\- Elmentem! – kiáltottam, mielőtt kiléptem a házból. Az egyetem felé mentem, ugyanis ott találkozunk a professzorral. Én voltam az első, aki oda ért a hallgatók közül. A tanár irodájába kellett menni. Egyedül ő volt bent.

\- Miss Shepherd! – biccentett felém, mikor beléptem az „Szabad!”-ra. Helyet foglaltam az asztala előtti kanapén. – Ketten jelezték, hogy sajnos nem tudnak eljönni, tehát hárman lesznek.

\- Értem! – válaszoltam. A laptopja képernyőjén tartotta a szemét, valamit pötyögött rajta. Csak ezt lehetett hallani a helyiségben.

Egyszer csak hangos kopogás hangzott fel. A gazdája meg sem várta a választ, berontott. Döbbenten pislogtam a két fiúra. Az egyikük bocsánatot hebegett, míg a másik flegmán besétált, majd levágta magát mellém. Sötétszőke haja szénakazalként állt szerteszét, szeplői élénken világítottak sápadt bőrén. Ugyanolyan barnák voltak, mint szemei. A másik fiú világosbarna hajú és kék szemű volt. Ő a másik oldalamon foglalt helyet.

\- Miss Shepherd, ez a két fiatalúr az első évfolyamból van. Gorilla uraság és Nyúl uraság! Kérem, mutatkozzanak be a hölgynek értelmes ember módjára!

Köpni-nyelni nem tudtam a tanár mondatán. Ha lehet, a barna hajú fiú még zavartabb lett.

\- Christopher Rabbitson vagyok – mutatkozott be. – Ő az unokatestvérem, Mark Higgins.

\- Hagar Shepherd – mutatkoztam be.

\- Mindjárt indulhatunk, csak még elküldöm ezt az e-mailt! – mondta a tanár. Türelmesen várakoztunk. Legalábbis ketten. Mark türelmetlenül toporgott a lábával. Végül a tanár lehajtotta a laptop tetejét, felállt. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy csak egy sötétkék farmer és egy fehér póló van rajta. Sötét bőre még feltűnőbb lett ennek köszönhetően. A vállára kanyarított egy fekete motoros dzsekit.

\- Induljunk! – mondta. Felpattantam, az ajtó felé vettem az irányt. A fiúk követtek. A professzort megvártuk a folyosón.

Mikor a tanár csatlakozott hozzánk, Mark bármiféle szó nélkül elindult a folyosón. Christopher sietve ment mellette, hogy tarthassa vele a tempót. Én a professzor mellett sétáltam, aki nyugodtan haladt végig a folyosón.

\- Az én autómmal megyünk – mondta. – Üljön be mellém. Jobb lesz, ha nem kerül megint a két fiú közé.

\- Miért? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

\- Hamarosan megtudja! – mosolyodott el halványan. Megérkeztünk egy dzsiphez. Az anyósülésre szálltam be, ahogy a tanár kérte. Hátulra a két fiú ült. Elindultunk. A rádióból rap zene szólt. A fiúk hátul eleinte szótlanok voltak, aztán elkezdtek beszélgetni, ami végül heves vitába torkollott. Maerifa professzor csak mosolygott rajtuk.

\- Egész szép időnk van ma – mondta. Bólintottam beleegyezésül. – Bár hamarosan esni fog.

\- November van, nem csoda! – motyogtam halkan, kinézve az ablakon.

\- Miss Shepherd, mondja csak, hisz az istenekben? – Erre a kérdésére a hátul ülők is elnémultak. Feszült csend állt be.

\- Igen! – válaszoltam. – Mindegyikben hiszek.

\- És a mondákban is? Azokban a történetekben, amiket mások mesének mondanak?

\- Azokban is!

\- Remek! – bólintott. Behajtottunk az erdőbe. Sokáig mentünk az ösvényen, mire elértünk egy tisztást. Kíváncsi vagyok, pontosan milyen terepszemle lesz ez. – Ne feledjék! Ha bármi furcsát látnak, azonnal szóljanak!

\- Igenis! – mondtuk kórusban, és kiszálltunk. A tanár lapokat osztott ki nekünk. Egyéni feladatokkal. A lapot eltartottam magamtól, hogy lássam, mi van rá írva.

\- Rossz a látásod? – kérdezte Christopher.

\- Csak közelre. Távolra tökéletesen látok – válaszoltam. Köveket kell megvizsgálnom. Van olyan érzésem, hogy a tanár csak kitalálta ezt az egészet. Úgy értem, biztos kijött előttünk, és elrejtett dolgokat, hogy aztán kutassunk.

Egy ideig keresgéltem, de alig találtam köveket. Viszont a távolról mintha víz csobogását hallanám. Elindultam a hang forrása felé. Találtam is egy kis ösvényt, amin nyugodtan végig sétálhattam. Kiérve az ösvényről egy kisebb vízeséshez értem, mely egy nagy tóba torkollott, ami fokozatosan átment egy keskeny folyóba. A tóban több színes követ is láttam. Akárcsak a partján. Közelebb mentem. Furának találtam, hogy pont itt találtam egy ilyen vízesést. Úgy tudtam, a város környékén sehol nem található. De hát ez Oregon. Várható volt, hogy valahol van egy ilyen, amit még nem fedeztek fel.

Leguggoltam, hogy jobban szemügyre vegyem a pasztell színű köveket, melyek pöttyökként csillogtak a víztől. Hirtelen egy kéz nyúlt ki felém a tóból, pedig elébb még nem láttam ott senkit. A lény, ami kimászott, szélesen vigyorgott, kilátszottak cápaszerű fogai. Szemei vizes gyolcs takarta. Kék volt a bőre, ajkai feketék. Körmei, melyeket csuklómba mélyesztett, hegyesek és feketék.

\- _Végre egy kis ízletes hús!_ – hörögte vékony, kísérteties hangon ógörögül. Sikolyra nyitottam a számat, de hirtelen berántott a vízbe. A hideg folyékonyság azonnal utat tört magának, fuldokolni kezdtem. Még láttam, hogy a lény harapásra tárja a száját, mielőtt elvesztettem az eszméletemet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Professzor úr! – suttogtam. – Ön mit keres itt?  
> \- Megakadályozom egy hülyeségben! – forgatta a szemeit. – Biztos le akarja buktatni a nevelő apját? Gondoljon a húgára!

Messziről hallottam, hogy valaki szólongat. A mellkasomon nyomást éreztem. A torkom égett. Nem akartam felébredni. Tovább szeretnék aludni. Ott legalább békém van, nem kell megjátszanom magam. Az lehetek, aki vagyok.

\- HAGAR! – ordított már a személy. Valami feltolult a számba. Oldalra fordult a testem, öklendezni kezdtem. Víz jött ki. Csak víz. A látásom homályos. Lassan jutottak az eszembe a történtek. Megmentőm erőteljesen simogatta a hátam, miután minden lenyelt víz kijött belőlem. Továbbra is az oldalamon feküdtem, neki háttal. Nem tudom ki mentett meg. Bár a keze nagy, biztos nem Christopher vagy Mark. Felültetett, rám terített valami puhát, meleget.

\- Jól van? – kérdezte. Most már felismertem a hangját. A professzor az. Remegve bólintottam.

\- Mi volt az a lény?

\- Egykor szépséges szirén volt. Mára már torz szörnyeteg lett – válaszolta. Értetlenül pislogtam rá. Most komolyan azt akarja beadni, hogy egy eltorzult szirénnel találkoztam? Már eléggé kitisztult a látásom, így megláttam, hogy egyáltalán nem úgy néz ki, mint eddig. Mármint ezüstös hajszíne megmaradt, csak a szeme vált élénk aranysárgává. Bőre ugyanúgy sötét árnyalatú, csak mintha egy kicsit aranyosan csillogna. Emellett mögötte két fura lény állt, íbiszhez hasonló maszkot viseltek. A szívem hevesebben kezdett dobogni, mikor rájöttem, honnan ismerősek ezek a maszkok.

\- Maga Thot? – nyögtem ki. Szemében büszkeség és elismerés villant.

\- Jöjjön, ideje visszamennünk! A fiúk már várnak ránk! – Felsegített. Kicsit megtántorodtam, de a professzor megtartott. – Tud járni?

\- Igen! – motyogtam halkan, zsongó fejjel. Átkarolta a vállam, úgy vezetett vissza az ösvényen a tisztásig. Mark és Christopher feszülten várakoztak. Mikor észrevettek, hozzánk futottak.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Christopher aggódva. Bólintottam.

\- Mi is nyugodtan mehettünk volna, hogy segítsünk! – pufogott magában Mark.

\- Fogd be! – mormogta Maerifa professzor. Vagy Thotnak kell szólítanom? Beültetett az autóba. Hátra beültek a fiúk, tovább faggatták, de a professzor csak feltekerte a fűtést, és elindultunk vissza az egyetem felé. – Ne aggódjon, nem fog megfázni! Az irodámban gondoskodom magáról!

\- Ne aggódj, Thot tényleg ért a gyógyításhoz! – mondta Christopher. Döbbenten tágra nyíltak a szemeim.

\- Ti is tudjátok, ki ő? – Kérdésemre Mark felhorkant.

\- Szerinted mi emberek vagyunk? – szegezte nekem a kérdést.

\- Ti kik vagytok?

\- Ikarosz! – Mark úgy mondta, mintha ennek egyértelműnek kéne lennie.

\- De ő nem halt me... bocs, hülye kérdés! Hogy lehetsz most itt?

\- Hallottál már a Holdistennő átkáról?

Dermedten tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem rá, közben megérkeztünk az egyetemre. Besétáltunk az épületbe. Az irodáig meg se szólaltunk.

Maerifa professzor – úgy döntöttem így fogom hívni – leültetett a kanapéra.

\- Ikarosz, szárítsd meg! – szólt a szöszinek, mire az flegmán csettintett egyet. A ruháim és a hajam azonnal szárazzá vált. Még a táskám is, ami a lábam mellett fekszik. A professzor az egyik polchoz lépett, levett róla dolgokat, és valamit kotyvasztani kezdett. Mark a fotelben foglalt helyet, unottan nézett maga elé. Christopher leült mellém, két keze közé vette az egyik kezemet.

\- Te ki vagy? – kérdeztem kíváncsian. Elhiszem, hogy tényleg azok, akiknek mondják magukat? Igen! Azt hiszem, hogy ez egy álom? Nos, igen.

\- Adonisz – válaszolta. Döbbenten meredtem rá. Adonisz így nézni ki? Mint egy jó kisfiú a gyülekezetből? Vagy ez csak egy álca, mint a professzor tanári álcája?

\- Ezt igya meg! – A professzor egy gőzölgő bögrét nyújtott felém. Óvatosan elvettem. – Nem mi vagyunk az egyedüliek. – Velem szemben neki támaszkodott az asztalának. Karjait karba fonta a mellkasa előtt. – Több isten is járja a Világot, köszönhetően az Átoknak.

\- Cerridwen átka – suttogtam döbbenten. – A minap meséltem erről a gyerekeknek.

\- Hol hallottál róla? – kérdezte Christopher.

\- Sehol! – ráztam meg a fejem. – Csak kitaláltam.

\- Nem kitaláció. Tényleg létezik ez az Átok, és tényleg lesújtott ránk. A Mennyekben és az Alvilágban csak az uralkodók maradtak. Mi többiek az emberek közé érkeztünk, hogy felkutassuk Cerridwen szerelmét.

\- Évezredek óta kutathattok! – nyíltak tágra a szemeim. Csak később vettem észre, hogy tegeztem az istent, nem pedig magáztam.

\- Mennyit tudsz az Átokról? – tette fel a kérdést Mark. Csak a fejemet ráztam rá.

\- Nem sokat. A férfi lelkét egy üvegcsébe zárták, és úgy elrejtették, hogy már senki sem talál rá. Az istenek a Földre érkeztek, keresve a lelket, közben át kell élniük, hogy folyton-folyvást elveszítik a szerelmüket valamilyen borzalmas halál által.

\- Mindegyik isten párját érte az Átok?

\- Nem. Csak az uralkodókét. Azonban nem mindegyikét. Viszont olyanokat is ért az Átok, akik nem is vettek részt a gyilkosságban. Ilyen például az egyiptomi panteon. Vagy a kínai. Az Átok egyedül a kelta, a japán és az indián mitológia személyeit nem érte el. – Figyelmesen hallgattak, miközben szinte folyt belőlem a szó. Úgy mondtam a dolgokat, mintha egy előre betanult szöveget mesélnék el. Nem értettem, honnan tudom pontosan mindezt, és miért vannak lelki szemeim előtt képek különböző istenekről és istennőkről. A professzor eltűnődve fürkészte az arcomat. – Honnan tudok ilyeneket?

\- Nem lehetsz pár, hisz emlékszel ezekre. De a lélek sem lehetsz. Olyan pecsét van azon az üvegen, amit leghamarább csak az tudja felnyitni, aki rátette.

\- Csakhogy az a személy már halott – suttogtam a bögre tartalmát nézve. Óvatosan belekortyoltam. Kellemes meleg volt, már nem volt olyan forró. Gyógynövény íze picit sós, kicsit édes, egyszerre savanykás és kesernyés volt.

\- Majd kiderül, honnan tudja ezeket. – A professzor ellökte magát az asztaltól. – Ezennel felvételt nyert a csapatunkba. – Értetlenül meredtem rá. Mark felháborodva pattant fel.

\- Egy _embert_?!

\- Lehet kiderül, hogy mégsem az – mosolygott halványan Christopher. – Örülök, hogy csatlakoztál, Hagar! Biztosan sikeresen együtt tudunk dolgozni!

♏️

Késő este értem haza. Másnap le is lettem szidva. Méghozzá anyám férje által. Ráadásul kötelezően el kellett mennem a misére, amihez semmi kedvem nem volt. A harmadik sorban ültem le. A Bibliát magam mellé helyeztem le. Chelsea a barátnőinél ült, velük csevegett. Anya szintén a barátnőit célozta meg. A férjét nem láttam sehol. Ez már túl gyanús nekem. Az utóbbi két alkalommal is eltűnt.

Felálltam, elindultam a keresésére. Reméltem, hogy sikerül lebuktatnom, és végre anya rájön, hogy mégsem olyan szép és jó férj, mint amilyennek gondolja. A teremben sehol nem volt. Felmentem a lépcsőn a fenti részre. Itt ritkán szoktak lenni ezeken a miséken. Fojtott zihálást és nyögést hallottam, mikor elmentem az egyik ajtó mellett. Takarítószertár. A kilincs felé nyúltam. Már éppen megérintettem, mikor egy sötétbarna kéz megragadta a csuklómat. Kissé bosszúsan néztem fel a tulajdonosára, hogy aztán azonnal elszégyelljem magam és elpiruljak.

\- Professzor úr! – suttogtam. – Ön mit keres itt?

\- Megakadályozom egy hülyeségben! – forgatta a szemeit. – Biztos le akarja buktatni a nevelő apját? Gondoljon a húgára!

\- A húgom túl fogja élni! – súgtam vissza.

\- És az édesanyja?

\- Ő... – Nem tudtam befejezni. Az ajtó kinyílt. Joshua elégedetten vigyorogva jött ki rajta. A vigyor azonnal lefagyott az arcáról, ahogy meglátott a tanárommal. Legalábbis azt hittem, hogy lát minket, de a professzor isteni erejével láthatatlanná tett minket. Nem minket látott, hanem az anyámat, aki éppen feljött a lépcsőn. Maerifa professzor elvezetett a lelátó terembe. Idegességemben a fogaimat csikorgattam. Nem érdekelt, ha a professzor meghallja, esetleg idegesíteni fogja.

Leültünk az egyik padra, ahonnan jól beláttuk az alattunk lévő teret, viszont ők fentről nem láthattak minket.

\- Néha szeretek templomokba járni. Emlékezett a régi korokra. – Halkan beszélt, hogy csak én halljam. Továbbra is a csuklómra fonódtak ujjai. Nem szorította, gyengéden fogta. – Vannak furcsa álmai?

\- Sosem emlékszem rájuk.

\- Akkor ezt hordja a nyakában. – Egy kristályt nyomott a kezembe, ezüstláncra akasztva. Azonnal a nyakamba akasztottam, és a pólóm alá helyeztem, hogy érintkezzen a bőrömmel.

\- Megkaptam az e-mailjét.

\- Megfelelő a beosztás?

\- Igen! – bólintottam rá. – Csak egy probléma van: nem tudom merre van az a terem, amit megjelölt.

\- Hétfőn órák után jöjjön az irodámba. Velem átjön.

\- Rendben.

♏️

A mise után elköszöntünk egymástól. Ő ment vissza az egyetemre, én pedig haza. Anyával és a húgommal. Joshua nem tartott velünk. Anya nem beszélt róla, sem Chelsea. Otthon nekiestem a tanulni valónak, hétfőn fontos dolgozatom lesz, aminek a jegye beleszámít a végső jegybe. Még ebédelni sem mentem le. Anya nem is nyaggatott vele. Vacsoránál megjelentem. Joshua még mindig nem jelent meg, aminek örültem. Anya és a húgom úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Megvacsoráztunk, és mindhárman mentünk a magunk dolgára. Én tovább tanultam. Pontosabban már csak olvasgattam az anyagot, mert már úgy éreztem, sikeresen megtanultam.

A telefonom kacsa hangon jelezni kezdett. Facebook-on új ismerős jelölt be. Pontosabban kettő is: Mark és Christopher. Visszajelöltem őket. Mark azonnal rám írt, amin meglepődtem. Azt hittem, nem kedvel, tekintettel arra, hogy ember vagyok.

♏️

Fáradtan estem be az első órámra, ami nyolckor kezdődött. A kreditszám végett vettem csak fel egyrészről. Másrészről valamelyest érdekel az óra, csak az a gond, hogy rohadt korán van, és én nagyon nem szeretek korán kelni.

Kevesen voltak a teremben, hisz csak öten vettük fel a tárgyat. Leültem a hátsó sorba, a szokásos helyemre. Hárman elől ültek, egy valaki a harmadik sorban. Összesen négy sor van. Kicsi a terem, tipikusan ilyen órákra van csak, ahol kevesen vagyunk.

\- Hagar, te készültél? – fordult felém az előttem ülő lány. Mindig elfelejtem a nevét.

\- Igen! – motyogtam félálmosan. Alig bírom nyitva tartani a szemeimet.

\- Melléd ülhetek? Semmit nem tudtam tanulni!

\- Szét fog ültetni. Ketten fognak ülni az első sorban, a többiben egy-egy hallgató. Lehetőleg úgy, hogy a tanár mindent jól láthasson.

\- Ó! – sóhajtott fel gondterhelten. – Akkor még puskázni sincs esélyem! – Bejött a tanár. Pont úgy volt, ahogy mondtam. Én maradhattam a helyemen, mert pont úgy ültem, hogy tisztán rám látott. A többieket szét ültette úgy, hogy tisztán rájuk lásson. Kiosztotta a tesztet, azonnal neki kezdtem. Elsőként végeztem, még úgy is, hogy rengeteget írtam. Leadtam, aztán elhagytam a termet. Még van egy órám a következő órámig. Addig beülök a pihenőbe, ahol a hallgatók szabadabban beszélgethetnek a tanárokkal. Maga a terem átlagos tanterem méretű. Az egyik sarokban konyharész van, ahol lehet kávét vagy teát főzni. Van hűtő is, ahová ételt rakhatunk be. Mikró is van, ahol megmelegíthetjük az ételt. A másik sarokban van asztal, több székkel. A harmadik sarokban sarokkanapé, fotelek és babzsákok egy széles kávézóasztal körül. A negyedik sarokban könyvespolcok, itt olvasandó könyvekkel, előtte három babzsákkal.

Meglepetésemre ott volt Mark is. Unottan nyomkodta a telefonját. Letelepedtem mellé.

\- Ki mondta, hogy mellém ülhetsz? – dünnyögte.

\- Ki mondta, hogy engedélyt kell kérnem hozzá? – vágtam vissza. Elővettem a latin jegyzeteimet, hogy tanuljak egy kicsit a következő órámra.

\- Hogyhogy nincs pasid? – kérdezte hirtelen Mark. Értetlenül néztem rá.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy nincs?

\- Miért, van? – Dobta vissza a kérdést pimaszul mosolyogva.

\- Mi közöd hozzá? – folytattam a játékot.

\- Sziasztok! – köszöntött Christopher. Kipirult arccal, zihálva vetődött le az egyik babzsákba. Úgy néz ki idáig futott. Visszaköszöntünk.

\- Szóval? – faggatott tovább Mark.

\- Időpocsékolásnak tartom! – nyögtem ki végül. Csak pislogott rám.

\- Komolyan ezért nincs pasid? Udvaroltak már neked egyáltalán? Próbálkoztál?

\- Mit izgat téged ennyire? – csattantam föl idegesen. Páran felénk fordultak, mire lejjebb vettem a hangom erejét. – Mi van? A pasim akarsz lenni? Bocs, de túl öreg vagy! – Válaszomra Christopher jóízűen felnevetett. Mark sértődötten felhúzta szeplős orrát.

\- Bezzeg a _professzor úrtól_ csak úgy tocsogsz!

\- Mi van? – meredtem rá. Christopher már a hasát fogta a nevetéstől. Jól szórakozik rajtunk, az már biztos. Ráadásul az említett professzor is megjelent. Ott állt az ajtóban, és unottan felénk nézett a szeme sarkából. Éreztem, ahogy a pír ellepi az arcomat. – Féltékenykedj csak, Ikarosz! – fordultam az említett felé, a dühtől szinte villámló szemekkel.

\- Nem irigykedem!

\- Ó! Akkor csak félsz, hogy ebben is elbuksz? – Tudtam, hogy nem szabadott volna ezt mondanom, de már nem tudtam megfékezni a nyelvem. Az alsó ajkamba harapva figyeltem reakcióját. Dühösen felpattant. Kabátját kezébe véve kiviharzott a helyiségből. Ledobtam a jegyzeteimet, utána szaladtam.

\- Mark! – kiáltottam. – Várj! – Utolérve megragadtam a karját, megállásra kényszerítve.

\- Mit akarsz? – dörrent rám. Szemeiben könnyek bujkáltak.

\- Sajnálom! – Sütöttem le a szemeimet. – Nem kellett volna azt mondanom! Nem volt szép tőlem!

\- Az ostobaságom végett többet nem találkozhattam apámmal! Ő volt az egyedüli élő rokonom! – Elfordult, nem nézett rám. – Tudod milyen érzés volt látnom, ahogy megöregszik, majd meghal? Egyedül? Úgy, hogy én nem vagyok mellette?

\- Sajnálom! – suttogtam.

\- Menj vissza Topher-hez! Egyedül szeretnék maradni!

\- Sosem leszel egyedül! – Felnyúltam, gyengéden magam felé fordítottam az arcát. – Christopher itt van neked! Maerifa professzor úr is! És... már én is! Sajnálom, amit mondtam! Nem gondoltam bele, mekkora fájdalmat kellett átélned az évek folyamán! A jövőben többet nem fordul elő! – Megfogta a kezem, a tenyerembe csókolt, majd eltolta magától. Halvány mosoly bujkált telt ajkain.

\- Légy jó kislány, és térj vissza a pihenőbe! Addig én sétálok egyet! – Elindult, nem mentem utána. Csak néztem, ahogy végig sétál a folyosón, majd betér a másikra, ami a park felé vezet. Tettem, amit mondott: visszamentem a pihenőbe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Még láttam Joshua elégedett vigyorát, mielőtt elvesztettem volna az eszméletemet. Igaz, távolról még hallottam egy banshee sikolyát.

Órák után fáradtan indultam haza. Semmi kedvem tanulni a holnapi dolgozatra, csakhogy a jegy beleszámít a végső jegybe, ezért muszáj. Emellett az a professzor nő imád minket szenvedni látni. Bevallom, tanítani azt tud, szeretem hallgatni, csak a tananyag túl tömör. Ráadásul holnap megyek Maerifa professzor különleges irodájába, ami valahol bent a városban van. Igaz, Christopher és Mark elkísér. De így is későn fogok haza érni. Valamelyiküket meg kell kérnem, hogy majd kísérjen haza.

\- Nem kéne egyedül mászkálnod! – szólalt meg valaki mögöttem, mire megtorpantam. Túl ismerős volt a hang. Felig hátra fordultam.

\- Joshua! – mormogtam felé biccentve. Zsebre vágott kézzel állt meg mellettem. – Mit akarsz tőlem?

\- A te hibád, hogy szakított velem! A gyülekezetből is kitiltottak! – Fenyegetően tornyosult fölém. Barna szemei szinte villámokat szórtak. Talán tényleg szórná őket, ha isten lenne.

\- Saját magad alatt ástad a fát! – válaszoltam a szemeimet forgatva. – Jobban kellett volna vigyáznod!

\- Neked is jobban kellett volna! – vigyorodott el. Értetlenül, egyben gyanakodva figyeltem rá. Legalábbis addig, míg valaki le nem ütött hátulról.

♏️

Sajgó fejjel tértem magamhoz. Kezeim a fejem fölött a falhoz láncolva. Ülő helyzetben hagytak, a kabátomat és a táskámat a sarokba dobták. Éreztem a hajamon, hogy nedves. Leöntöttek. A ruháim is átáztak. Körbe néztem. Egy tömlöcszerű helyiségbe zártak. Nincs rendes ablak, üveggel. Csak rácsok, akárcsak az ajtó helyén. Biztos jártam már itt egy urbex-es alkalommal. Bár nem emlékszem teljesen. Csak a természet zajait hallottam. Mást nem. Felnéztem bilincseimre. Túl szoros, nem tudom kihúzni belőle a csuklóm. Emellett a falba is tökéletesen be van szögelve, nem tudom az erőmmel kihúzni őket. Vajon, ha most el kezdenék imádkozni a professzorhoz, meghallaná és eljönne értem? Vagy már annyira elkorcsult az ember-isten kapcsolat, hogy már meg se hallana? Vagy jobban megérné valaki máshoz imádkoznom, aztán Thotra kibeszélnem magam? Valamit meg kell próbálnom!

\- Thot, hozzád imádkozom! – szólaltam meg hangosan. – Téged szólítalak! Kérve kérlek, jelenj meg! – Vártam, hátha történik valami, de semmi. – Thot? – kiáltottam újra. Idegesen rántottam egyet a láncaimon, amivel csak annyit értem el, hogy zsibbadás menjen végig a karjaimon. – Valaki más? – suttogtam keseredetten. – Bárki!

\- Biztos bárki jó? – kuncogta egy hang. Egyet sem pislogtam, és valaki megjelent előttem. Guggolva hajolt fölém. Hihetetlenül magas volt. – Még akkor is, ha segítségért cserébe kérek valamit?

\- Mit kérsz? – kérdeztem óvatosan, összevont szemöldökkel figyelve a maszkos nőt. Volt egy tippem, ki lehet. Tekintettel sötét bőrére és arany szemeire, melyeknek pupillái macskapupillaként keskenyedtek.

\- Szeretnék az emberek között élni, de ehhez kell egy gazdatest.

\- Engem akarsz megszállni? – nyíltak tágra szemeim. Abba biztos nem egyezem bele!

\- Dehogy, butus! – nevetett fel röviden. – Egy macska testét. Viszont szükségem van valakire, aki vigyáz rám. Ez lehetnél te! Mit szólsz?

\- Legyen! – egyeztem bele. Csettintett egyet, és már nem is voltunk a tömlöcben. A parkba érkeztünk meg, mellettem pottyant le a kabátom és a táskám, emellett egy egyiptomi mau, nyakában Básztet szimbólumát ábrázoló medállal. – Hát jó, úrnőm! – mondtam neki, miközben feltápászkodtam. – Ideje haza indulnunk! – A macska nyávogott egyetértésül. Felkaptam a kabátomat és a táskámat, majd a macskát is a kezembe, és elindultam. Egész úton dorombolt, ami megnyugtatott. Bár szárazra sajnos nem varázsolt, ezért amint haza értem, futottam is gyorsan tusolni, hogy egy kicsit átmelegítsem magam. Igaz, még így is benne van a pakliban, hogy időközben megfáztam.

A törülközővel szárítgatva a hajamat léptem be a szobámba. Básztet az ágyamon ült, kíváncsian nézett rám.

\- Ki támadott meg és miért? – kérdezte. Pislogva néztem rá. Inkább meg sem lepődök azon, hogy macska létére tud beszélni. Hisz egy istennőről van szó. Leültem. Úgy döntöttem, mindent elmondok neki az elejétől a találkozásunkig. Ártani nem árt, emellett megmentett. Igazán bízhatok benne szerintem.

♏️

\- Szóval ez a főhadiszállás? – próbáltam viccelődni. A jobb oldalamon álló Mark komoran pillantott le rám. Bal oldalt Christopher próbált mosolyogni, de neki se jött össze. Maerifa professzor különleges irodájánál vagyunk, ami a város szívében található, egy több emeletes saroképület ötödik szintjén. Viszont a hatodik szint is hozzá tartozik. Azt mondták, egybe van építve az ötödik szinttel, mintha galéria rész lenne.

\- Vedd komolyan! – szólt rám Mark. – Itt olyan személyekkel is találkozhatsz, akik még azt is sértésnek vehetik, hacsak lélegzel!

\- Nem lesz gond!

Beléptünk a terembe. A falak sötétszürke téglából vannak, több asztal is található és kanapé fotellel és kávézóasztallal. Viszont egy hosszabb asztal is van a terem közepén, nem messze tőle egy mágneses tábla. A táblán több kép és felirat is volt.

\- Olyan, mint egy nyomozói iroda! – súgtam Christophernek.

\- Mert annak is számít – jött egy vidám hang, mire a fiúk megtorpantak. Láttam rajtuk, hogy egy kicsit sápadtabbak lettek. A hang forrását kerestem. – Fent! – Felpillantottam. A korlátnak dőlve állt, vigyorogva. Sötét bőre és hosszú, fekete haja van. Szemei aranysárgán világítanak.

\- Te is egyiptomi vagy – állapítottam meg. – De melyikük?

\- Ostoba! – mormogta Mark. – Kussolj már! – Értetlenül néztem szeplős arcára. Ezzel hogyan sérthettem meg?

\- Tippelj, leány! – szólt a fenti fiú. Nem tűnt idősebbnek tőlünk. Bár ezeknél sosem lehet tudni, hogy most mennyi idősek. Elindult a lépcső felé, hogy lejöjjön hozzánk. Maga a lépcső fekete kovácsoltvas, tele zöldellő növényekkel. Az ablakokban is rengeteg növény van. A fal egy részét borostyán lepte be.

Elém lépett. Másfél fejjel magasabb tőlem emberi alakjában. Akaratlanul is felé nyújtottam a kezem, hogy megérintsem az arcát. Nem ellenkezett. Egyedül Mark kapta el a csuklómat, mielőtt megérinthettem volna.

\- Ne! – mondta halkan. Az egyiptomi pimaszul mosolygott rá.

\- Engedj el, Mark! – mondtam a fiúnak. Egy pillanatig még fogta, végül elengedte. Megérintettem az egyiptomi arcát. Nem tudom miért tettem. Egyszerűen egy belső hang ezt súgta. Felderengett előttem egy fekete sakálfej. Csak egy pillanatra, és máris tovatűnt.

\- Anubisz – mondtam ki hangosan a nevet, amelyet az isten visel.

\- Thotnak igaza volt veled kapcsolatban! – nevetett fel ismét. Leeresztettem a kezemet. – Üdvözöllek köreinkben, démonokkal suttogók leánya!

Mindhárman értetlenül néztünk rá.

\- Hogy érted azt, hogy démonokkal suttogók leánya? – kérdeztem rá. – Az apám lehet, hogy okkultizmussal foglalkozik, de nem beszél démonokkal!

\- Biztos vagy benne? – mosolygott titokzatosan. – Az Alvilágban gyorsabban terjednek a hírek. Tudunk ezt-azt.

\- Mit tett az apám? – suttogtam döbbenten tágra nyílt szemekkel. Nem mondott semmit. Ellépett tőlünk, letelepedett a lépcső kilencedik fokán.

\- Thot hamarosan itt lesz – mondta. – Addig nyugodtan folytassátok!

\- Igenis! – mondták kórusban a fiúk. Leültek egy kisebb asztalhoz, amiken mappák voltak. Először csatlakozni akartam hozzájuk, de tekintetem vissza tévedt a sakálistenre, aki nyugodtan, már-már csábítóan vigyorgott rám. Felé vettem az irányt, letelepedtem mellé.

\- Mit tett az apám? – kérdeztem rá újra.

\- Kérdezz rá nála! – válaszolt. – Neki kell bevallania.

\- Kié ez a kóbor macska? – dörrent végig a termen Maerifa professzor dühös hangja. Rémülten néztem a kezében lévő szürke macskára.

\- Az enyém! – kiáltottam. Hozzá siettem, hogy átvegyem. Felemelte, hogy ne érjem el. Kérdőn pislogtam a tanárra.

\- Tudja maga, ki ez? – kérdezte. Úgy néz ki, még dühösebb lett. – Ez maga Básztet, ostoba lány!

\- Tudom! – vágtam rá meggondolatlanul. Újra a macska után nyúltam. Láttam a szemén, hogy nem tetszik neki a helyzet. – Nem értem miért probléma ez! Megmentette az életem! Ez még elég jó visszafizetés szerintem! Legalább nem az én testemet akarta megszállni!

\- Az lehet, de hiába van macskába bújva, attól még vonzza a szörnyeket! Maga pedig halandó ember! – A macskát elejtette. Sikeresen elkaptam, bár a körmei a karomba mélyedtek. Még szerencse, hogy a kabát valamelyest megvédett. Védőn magamhoz szorítottam az állatott.

\- Egész héten velem volt! Nem történt semmi!

\- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is fog!

\- Pedig nem fog!

\- Pedig fog!

\- Hé! Hé! – Állt közénk Anubisz. – Nyugalom! – Átvette tőlem a macskát, mire az panaszosan nyervogni kezdett. – Kicsi húgom, te most velem leszel! Nyugi, nem örökre! Habár... – Elgondolkozva nézett félre, közben ravaszkás mosoly bujkált vékony ajkain. – Sose lehet tudni!

\- Haza jön velem! – ragaszkodtam hozzá.

\- Itt marad! – vágta rá Maerifa professzor. A lépcső felé vette az irányt. – Ma jön néhány vendég! Igyekezzen meghúzni magát!

\- Igenis, _professzor úr_! – motyogtam. Csatlakoztam a fiúkhoz, akik kissé megrökönyödve figyeltek. A szék mellé raktam a táskámat, a kabátomat pedig a szék háttámlájára akasztottam. Leültem hozzájuk.

\- Lehet, hogy mi még a jó fej, elnéző halhatatlanok közé tartozunk, de akik jönni fognak, azok már nem! – szólalt meg Mark.

\- Nyugalom! Meg se fogok szólalni! – mondtam. Ekkor még ezt is gondoltam. Csakhogy aztán sorjában jelentek meg azok, akikkel együtt dolgoznak. Köztük Goldowl professzor nővel. Döbbenten meredtem rá. Nála írtam kedden azt a dolgozatot!

\- Nem gondoltad volna, hogy ő Pallasz Athéné, igaz? – vigyorgott Mark. Nem reagáltam rá. Csak néztem a további személyeket. Kíváncsi voltam, ki kicsoda lehet. Semmi jellemző nem volt, ami alapján meg tudhattam volna mondani.

Anubisz szisszenő hangjára felé kaptam a fejem. Egyik pillanatban még ott volt a lépcsőn, a másikban már velem szemben ült. Ki elől menekülhetett? Hamar választ kaptam a kérdésemre: egy magas nő lépett be, combközépig érő, hullámos, hollófekete hajjal, holdsápadt bőrrel és smaragdzölden csillogó szemekkel.

\- Morrígan – suttogtam. Mark azonnal felém szisszentet.

\- Honnan ismerted fel? – súgta felém Christopher. Csak a fejemet csóváltam. Magam sem tudom, honnan ismertem fel az istennőt. Habár, ha nagyon koncentráltam, akkor a többieknek is eszembe jutott a neve. Maerifa professzor felé pillantottam, aki a fő asztalnál állt, ami köré az istenek gyülekeztek. Sötét tekintetével engem fürkészett. Ő sugározza felém ezt a tudást? A választ nem tudtam meg.

\- Tudjátok, miért hívtalak össze titeket! – szólalt meg a professzor. Elég hangosan beszélt, az egész termet betöltötte mély hangjának rezgései. – Mutassátok felfedezéseiteket!

♏️

Éjfél körül járt az idő, de még mindig nem sikerült eljönnöm az irodából. Markkal és Christopherrel titkárra játszottunk, miközben a különböző panteonokból származó istenek tanácskoztak. Christopher vitte a plusz papírokat, Mark írta a jegyzeteket a beszélgetésekről, én pedig a kávét és a teát csináltam.

\- Hogy érzi magát? – állt mellém Maerifa professzor. Most tartanak szünetet, és én épp citromos-mentás teát csinálok.

\- Jól! – válaszoltam.

\- Általában a halandók nem bírják jól, ha több isten társaságában vannak. Hamar elfáradnak.

\- Semmi fáradtságot nem érzek. Sőt! Olyan, mintha feltöltenének energiával! – mondtam őszintén. Elgondolkozva bólintott.

\- Ennek örülök! – Mosolyt varázsolt mindig komoly arcára. – Csinál nekem gyömbéres-kamillás teát? Citrommal és mézzel?

\- Persze! – mosolyodtam el én is. – Mennyi citromot és mézet kér bele?

♏️

Észre sem vettem, és már hajnalodott. Mark és Christopher álmosan pislogtak. Halhatatlanok, mégis sikerült lefáradniuk. Míg az istenek még mindig élénken veszekedtek valamiről. Épp a konyharészen várakoztunk, mikor Maerifa professzor végül felénk fordult.

\- Haza mehettek! Hagar, magát Anubisz kíséri el!

\- Igenis! – mormogtuk kórusban. Felvettem a kabátomat, magamhoz vettem a táskámat, és elindultam kifelé a teremből. Anubisz már az ajtóban várt, kezében Básztettel. Együtt indultunk le a lépcsőkön, majd ki az utcára.

\- Messze laksz innen? – kérdezte.

\- Körülbelül húsz-harminc percnyire – vontam vállat. – Nincs olyan messze! – Csöndben sétáltunk egymás mellett. Kezeiben a macskát tartotta.

\- Itt él az apád, igaz? – nézett fel egy társasházra. Felnéztem oda, ahová ő. Sötét volt bent. Csak bólintottam. – Hogyhogy nem ő nevelt fel?

\- Anya nem engedte – válaszoltam. – Sokáig azt se engedte, hogy találkozzak vele. Azt sem tudtam, hogyan keressem meg. Végül megtaláltam, de véletlenül. Azóta is tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Ragaszkodtam hozzá. Eleinte titokban tartottam. Csak később mondtam el anyának.

\- Nem örült neki. – Nem kérdezte, megállapította. Egyetértettem. Tényleg nem örült neki. Sőt! Szobafogságra ítélt. A szüneteket pedig a nagyszüleimnél töltöttem vidéken.

\- Akármit tett anya, nem tudott távol tartani apától – suttogtam. Csak hümmögött. Lassan megérkeztünk anya házához. Dermedten torpantam meg. Básztet fújtatva ugrott ki Anubisz karjaiból. Előttem állt, védelmezően. Szürke bundájának szálai égnek meredtek, ahogy felborzolta magát. Anubisz is félig elém lépett, de a csapás nem elölről jött, hanem újfent hátulról. Még láttam Joshua elégedett vigyorát, mielőtt elvesztettem volna az eszméletemet. Igaz, távolról még hallottam egy banshee sikolyát.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maerifa professzor egyedül ült a kanapén, lehunyt szemekkel, keresztbe tett lábakkal és karba font karokkal. Olyan békésnek tűnt, mintha aludna. Lehet aludt is. Megfordultam, hogy elhagyjam a helyiséget.  
> \- Nyugodtan maradhat! – szólt utánam, mikor már a küszöbön álltam. – Nem zavar, Miss Shepherd!

A várt Halál nem jött el. Talán, mert Anubisz volt mellettem, és nem engedte el a lelkem. Talán mégsem talált el a golyó. Talán csak álmodtam az egészet.

\- Hager! – kacagta egy hang, mire kinyitottam a szemeimet. Egy réten álltam, körülöttem szebbnél szebb virágok. Egy férfi mosolyogva ölelt magához egy nőt. Mindketten ismerősek voltak számomra. Elindultam feléjük, azonban megnyílt alattam a föld, és zuhanni kezdtem. Koponyákból álló dombra érkeztem. Előttem egy félig halott, félig élő nő állt.

\- Hél! – szólítottam meg döbbenten. Amaz csak gonoszul mosolygott, kezében egy furcsa alakú üvegcsével.

♏️

Rekedt kiáltással riadtam fel. Nem tudom, mit álmodtam, de tudom, hogy rossz volt. Nagyon rossz! Körbe néztem a szobámban. Egyedül vagyok. Kikászálódtam az ágyból. Kicsit szédültem, emellett a szívem környéke is fájt. Dörzsölni kezdtem a fájdalom helyét, úgy indultam le a konyhába, hogy igyak egy pohár vizet. A konyhában ott találtam anyát és Joshuát. Egymásba mélyedve pusmogtak valamit az asztalnál ülve. Elhúzott szájjal megfordultam, vissza sétáltam a szobámba. Nem voltam hajlandó bemenni úgy, hogy azok ketten szerelmesdit játszanak. Egyszerűen nem tudom nézni! Inkább szomjan döglök!

Leültem az ágyamra, unottan pislogtam magam elé, közben próbáltam rendezni a gondolataimat. Általában mindig emlékszem az álmaimra, most mégsem. Emellett azt sem tudom, milyen nap van! Kint még sötétlik az égből, szóval korán ébredtem fel. Ha hétköznap van, nem vagyok késésben sehonnan se. Kezembe vettem a telefonomat. Hétfő van. Még van öt órám az első órámig, ami tizenegy húszkor kezdődik. Még egy kicsit vissza feküdhetek aludni. Habár nem vagyok álmos. Helyette felöltöztem, elvégeztem a reggeli rutinom, a laptopomat elraktam a táskájába, amibe már beletettem a dolgaimat, amikre szükségem lehet az iskolában. A telefonomat is beleraktam, majd elindultam az egyetemre. Úgy döntöttem, a könyvtárban töltöm el az időmet, és kutatok a szakdolgozatommal kapcsolatban. Nem köszöntem el. Csak szimplán elmentem. Anya úgy is tudja, hogy az egyetemen leszek.

Mivel már november van, elég nagy a köd kint. Szinte az orromig sem láttam. Szerencsére a hangok nem tompultak el emiatt, tehát továbbra is könnyen tudtam gyalog közlekedni. Hamar elértem az egyetemet. A fiatal könyvtárosnő már ott volt. Mosolyogva köszöntött. Kértem egy kulcsot az egyik szekrényhez, amibe bele tudok pakolni, hogy csak a laptopot és a telefont vigyem be. Ezzel is gyorsan meg lettem, és már mehettem is kutatni. A térképnek köszönhetően kikerestem, hol van az a részleg, ahol megtalálom a szükséges irodalmat. Boldogan indultam el a jobb oldali utolsó előtti blokkhoz. Hatalmas az egyetem könyvtára, minden blokkhoz tartozik minimum három, hosszában egymáshoz tolt asztal, kétoldalt székekkel. Így nem kell össze-vissza hordozni a könyveket.

Az asztalra helyeztem a dolgaimat. Megkerestem két könyvet, amit már előre kinéztem az interneten, és amit csak itt lehet olvasni a könyvtárban. Leültem dolgozni.

♏️

Órák után bementem a pihenőbe, mielőtt folytattam volna az írást. Maerifa professzor egyedül ült a kanapén, lehunyt szemekkel, keresztbe tett lábakkal és karba font karokkal. Olyan békésnek tűnt, mintha aludna. Lehet aludt is. Megfordultam, hogy elhagyjam a helyiséget.

\- Nyugodtan maradhat! – szólt utánam, mikor már a küszöbön álltam. – Nem zavar, Miss Shepherd!

\- Elnézést! – motyogtam elpirulva. Érzelemmentesen fürkészte az arcomat. Leraktam a táskámat és a kabátomat, elindultam teát csinálni magamnak. – Kér teát? – kérdeztem a professzortól. Még meg sem kaptam a választ, már nyúltam a gyömbéres-kamillás után, hogy azt csináljam meg neki.

\- Gyömbéres-kamillást kérek! – válaszolta. Döbbenten pislogva vettem el a filtert, és tettem bele a bögréjébe. A tanároknak van itt külön bögréjük, a diákoknak egyforma van. Mindenki azt használja, amelyik jut neki. Míg a teákon ügyködtem, éreztem magamon a tanár fürkésző tekintetét. Bevallom, kicsit parázok tőle. Szeretem az óráit, de még sosem voltam vele kettesben, vagy csoportos társaságban az órákon kívül. Mindig is magának valónak tűnt. Tipikus magányos farkasnak, aki nem szereti a társaságot.

\- Tessék! – Elé helyeztem a gőzölgő bögrét.

\- Köszönöm! – Mosolyt eresztett meg felém. A kávézóasztal másik sarkába a saját bögrémet helyeztem le, majd leültem a babzsákba. Ölembe vettem a laptopom. Dolgozni kezdtem egy kiselőadáson, amit decemberben kell előadnom az ókori görög kultúráról.

Csöndes volt a helyiség, csak a billentyűzeten való pötyögésemet lehetett hallani. Újfent a táskám után nyúltam, hogy kivegyek néhány jegyzetet, amik segítenek eligazodni egy-két dologban.

\- Nyári szemeszterben nálam is lesznek kiselőadások – szólalt meg a professzor úr, mire felé pillantottam. – Már most meg van, ki mit fog előadni.

\- Ön választja ki?

\- Természetesen! – Kezébe vette a bögrét. – Így igazságos! – Óvatosan belekortyolt, utána elégedetten sóhajtott fel. Úgy néz ki, pont elegendő citromot és mézet raktam bele. Kíváncsian várakoztam, hátha mond még valamit, de nem tette. Csak a teáját itta, tehát folytattam a kiselőadásom szerkesztését és bővítését, közben én is a teámat iszogattam.

♏️

Egészen zárásig a könyvtárban voltam. Kikölcsönöztem három könyvet, amiket felhasználhatok. Így lett az, hogy két táskával mentem haza. Egyikben a laptopom volt, a másikban a könyvek. Otthon pár órán keresztül még dolgoztam a szakdolgozatomon, aztán holnapra tanultam. Egyedül vagyok, Chelsea egy barátnőjénél alszik, anya és Joshua gyűlésen vannak. Sosem volt gond nekem, ha egyedül vagyok, most mégis zavart. Olyan, mintha valójában nem lennék egyedül, hanem valaki más is itt lenne.

Tanulás után lementem összedobni magamnak egy szendvicset vacsorára. Úgy éreztem, valaki figyel. Mikor lettem ilyen paranoiás?

Vacsorámat a konyhában fogyasztottam el. Közben tekintetemmel körbe járattam a helyiséget. Maga a konyha össze van kapcsolva az ebédlővel: csak egy bárpultsor választja el a kettőt egymástól, amihez két szék tartozik. Bár sosem szoktuk használni őket. Az ebédlőn keresztül átmenve jutunk ki egy kis térbe, ahonnan balra fordulva az előtérbe kerülünk. Ott van a lépcső is, ami felvezet az emeletre. Tovább menve, ha bejövünk a bejárati ajtón, balra ott van a nappali. Fent az emeleten balra az első szoba anyaéké. Velük szemben van a fürdőszoba, mellette a vendégszoba. A szülői hálószoba mellett van Chelsea szobája, és az övé mellett van az én szobám. Az én szobámmal szemben nem tudom milyen szoba van. Soha nem is kérdeztem. Egyszerűen elfogadtuk a húgommal, hogy le van zárva, és nem lehet oda bemenni.

Csattanást hallottam, amitől összerezzentem. Letettem a szendvicset a tányérra, elindultam a hang forrása felé. A nappaliból jött. Üres. Egy teremtett lélek sem volt ott. Legalábbis ezt hittem, míg valami elő nem bújt a kanapé alól. Tágra nyílt szemekkel guggoltam le a szürkeséghez.

\- Szervusz! – suttogtam. Arany szemeivel engem fürkészett. – Hát te, hogy kerültél ide? – Gyengéden felvettem a karjaimba, a konyhába vittem. Letettem a földre, levettem egy tálkát, és öntöttem bele tejet, amit a mikróban egy kicsit megmelegítettem, hogy éppen kellemes legyen számára, majd elé helyeztem. Azonnal lefetyelni kezdte. Mosolyogva néztem, közben simogattam a hátát. Aranyos, hogy iszik, közben dorombol. Sajnos nem tarhatok itthon macskát, mert Joshua allergiás az állati szőrre. A húgomnak ezért sem lehetett kutyája, hiába könyörgött érte. Titkon még mindig áhítozik egy kiskutya iránt.

\- Sajnos nem tarthatlak meg! – suttogtam a macskának. Észrevettem a nyakában lévő medált. – Ráadásul a gazdád már biztos keres téged! – Felemelte a fejét, így jobban szemügyre tudtam venni a medált. Fölvont szemöldökkel néztem szemeibe. – Ez érdekes! Básztet jele. Csak nem Maerifa professzor a gazdád? – kuncogtam. Felálltam, a telefonomért nyúltam, hogy kiírjam egy Facebook csoportba, hátha ismeri valaki ezt a macskát. Választ természetesen nem kaptam. Sőt, az adminisztrátor valamiért törölte a bejegyzésem, amit nem értettem.

\- Úgy néz ki, máshogy kell megkeresnem a gazdád! – szóltam az állatnak, mire amaz mordult egyet. Mintha nem tetszene neki a gazda szó. Nem törődtem vele. Helyette megmostam a kezem, hogy folytathassam az evést.

♏️

Tenyeremet a szám elé helyeztem, hogy valamelyest korrigáljam az ásításomat. Egyiptomi kultúra órán vagyok, de legszívesebben otthon lennék, és aludnék. Az este folyamán szinte semmit sem aludtam. Kicsit zavar, hogy van egy macska mellettem. Főleg, amikor befekszik mellém az ágyban, és félek attól, hogy agyonnyomom. Nem sikerült megtalálnom a macska gazdáját, ezért a szobámban kell rejtegetnem. Szerencsére nyugodt fajta, szinte állandóan alszik. Anya nem szokott a szobámban mászkálni, Joshua meg végképp nem.

\- Miss Shepherd! – szólított meg a professzor, mire kiegyenesedett háttal felé fordítottam az arcom. Mindenki engem figyelt, amitől feszengeni kezdtem.

\- Igen, professzor úr? – szólaltam meg, miután kicsit megköszörültem a torkom.

\- Látom nagyon untatja az óra! – Kijelentésén sokan felkuncogtak. – Ennyire unalmas, amit mondok?

\- Nem! – válaszoltam azonnal. – Elnézést, professzor úr! Többet nem fordul elő!

\- Remélem is! – Visszafordult a táblához, hogy folytassa az ábra felrajzolását. Néhány csoporttársam gúnyosan vigyorgott rám. Levettem a szemüvegemet. Kicsit megdörzsöltem a szemem, aztán folytattam a jegyzetelést. Nem akarok bajba kerülni ezen az órán.

Az óra befejeztével mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett. Sokan mentek az kínai nyelv és kultúra szemináriumra. Nekem az szerdánként van.

\- Miss Shepherd! – szólított meg újra a professzor, mielőtt elhagyhattam volna a termet. Az asztalához léptem, kérdőn néztem rá. – Segítsen ezeket visszavinni az irodámba! – Mutatott a sok könyvre, ami az asztalon pihent két kisebb oszlopban. Kissé elhűlve vettem fel az egyik kupacot, és indultam el a professzor után. Persze szerencsétlenkedtem egy nagyot: az iroda küszöbében megbotlottam, és elestem. A könyvek furcsa mód nem szóródtak szét a padlón, hanem a levegőben lebegtek. Döbbenten tágra nyílt szemekkel néztem a tanárra, de amaz unottan nézett a hátam mögé.

\- Muszáj mindent mindig elrontanod, Bagolyszemű?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kitalálom! – szólaltam meg a kreolos bőrt, sárga szemeket és fekete hajat látva. – Te vagy Ré, a Napisten! – Elmosolyodott.  
> \- Szólíts csak nagyuradnak! – kacsintott.

Értetlenül néztem az egyik professzorról a másikra, miközben a könyvek maguktól átlebegtek egy kisasztalra, kis kupacokat alkotva helyeződtek el.

\- Nem hagyhattam, hogy egy értékes bábut leszedj a tábláról! – Mrs. Goldowl felszeget állal lépett beljebb. Barna szemeivel engem figyelt. – Vissza kell adni az emlékeit!

\- Nem! – Maerifa professzor úr közénk lépett, védelmezőn állt előttem. – Túl kockázatos! Ha annyira bele akarsz keverni egy halandót, akkor keress mást!

\- De ez a lány egy ütőkártya! Titkos fegyvernek tökéletes Cerridwen ellen! – A név hallattán kezdett valami rémleni. Ismerős volt számomra.

A professzor úr felém fordult. Valahonnan tudtam, éreztem, hogy mire készül. Hátráltam tőle egy lépést, de még így is könnyen elérhetett. Felém nyúlt, ujjbegyeivel megérintette a homlokom. Alighogy érintkezett a bőrünk, szikra pattant. A tanár döbbenten kapott felém.

\- Harcolj, Hagar! – kiáltotta. Nem értettem mire mondta. Tompa fájdalom kezdett lüktetni a fejemben. Nem értettem mi történik. A tompa fájdalom egyre jobban lüktetett. Egyre fájdalmasabban.

Egy meleg kéz hirtelen eltakarta a szemem, másik karjával pedig elölről átkarolta a vállam. A fájdalom csökkent, a karjaim mellettem lógtak. Megmentőm a hátamnak simult, hogy a fülembe súghasson.

\- Remélem nem hitted azt, hogy magadra hagyunk? – A hangja ismerős volt, mégsem tudtam beazonosítani. Annyi biztos, hogy férfi, méghozzá több száz éves. – Csak meg kell nevezned minket!

\- Belzebub csatlósa – suttogtam. Magam sem tudom, honnan jutott ez eszembe. Szemem elől elvette a kezét, arcát a nyakamba fúrta. Úgy bújt hozzám, mint egy kiscica. A két isten döbbenten néztek minket. Igen. Már emlékszem. A mögöttem lévő démon felé fordultam. Az ő nevét is tudtam. – Alcanor! – szólítottam meg. Mosolyogva nézett le rám. Vörös, macskapupillás szemei boldogan csillogtak. Rövid, állig érő haja hollófeketén, kócosan pihent a fején. Fél fejjel volt csak magasabb tőlem. Bőre sápadtsága szinte szürkésfehér árnyalatba ment át.

\- Végre emlékszel, hercegnő! – szólalt meg újra. Thot felé fordultam. Döbbenten nézett rám. Athéné csak elégedetten vigyorgott.

\- Ez megoldva! Thot, a többit rád bízom! – Ezzel fogta magát, és elhagyta a helyiséget. A professzor urat figyeltem. Mit fog most tenni? Megint elveszi az emlékeimet azzal a kifogással, hogy meg akar védeni? Mivel nem tett semmit, visszafordultam a démon felé. Mielőtt feltehettem volna a kérdéseimet, megelőzött.

\- Belzebub végre megengedte, hogy szilárd alakot ölthessek! – Büszkén húzta ki magát és vigyorgott le rám. – Eredetileg csak akkor jelenhettem volna meg, ha a nevemen szólítasz. – Itt elszomorodott. – De egyszer sem szólítottál! Észre sem vetted a jelenlétem!

\- Sajnálom! – suttogtam lesütött szemekkel. Tényleg nem éreztem a jelenlétét. Azt sem tudtam, hogy létezik, amíg meg nem jelent, és vissza nem hozta az elzárt emlékeimet.

Két keze közé vette az arcomat, mélyen a szemeimbe nézett.

\- Most már itt vagyok! Szólítottál, meg tudlak védeni! – mondta. Vörös tekintetéből eltűnt a vidámság és csintalanság, helyét komolyság vette át.

\- Köszönöm!

♏️

Apa idegesen járkált fel-alá az ablak előtt. Úgy döntöttem, eljövök hozzá megbeszélni vele a dolgokat. Mögöttem ott állt Alcanor. Nem tett mást, csak állt és figyelt. Vigyázott rám, még apával szemben is.

\- Talán a legjobb – kezdett bele apa. -, ha mindent a születésemtől kezdve kezdek el mesélni. Vagyis körülbelül onnan. – Figyelmesen hallgattam. Tekintetemmel követtem ideges mozdulatait. – Ugyebár az én szüleimet nem ismered. Ennek meg van az oka. Még élnek, sőt, nagyon is élők! Csak egyszerűen nem akartalak a közelükbe engedni. Egészen a középkor kezdetéig vissza tudjuk vezetni a családfánkat. Mindenki démonokkal állt kapcsolatban. Születésünktől kezdve. Akárcsak te. Alcanor a fogantatásod óta ott van melletted. Szerencsére anyád nem vette észre. Na, de térjek vissza az eredeti mederbe! Születésem óta látom őket és beszélek velük. A barátaim. Mivel értek ahhoz, hogy parancsoljak nekik, nagyon sok mindenre használhattam őket. Többek között arra, hogy megvédjem magam és a szeretteimet, a kutatásaimhoz. Középiskolás voltam, mikor bővebben belevettek ebbe a dolgokba. Részt vettem a _rítuson_ , és onnantól kezdve én is Démonokkal suttogó lettem. Pontosabban Démonmester. Az egyetemen megismertem anyádat. Addigra már teljesen belemerültem a démonológia művészetébe. Anyád erről nem tudott. Egy démon által mindent megtudtam róla. Úgy döntöttem, őt akarom magamnak. Olyan ártatlan volt! Tiszta. Tudtam, hogyha vele nemzek gyereket, a gyermek különleges lesz. Nem fog teljesen a Sötétséghez tartozni úgy, mint én. De a Fényhez sem. Legalábbis így gondoltam, amíg meg nem született. Halva. A szemem láttára szállt ki a lélek a testéből. Csak úgy tarthattam életben, ha egy másik lelket helyezek belé, ami életben tartja. Ezt démonokkal nem tudtam megoldani. Viszont egy halálistennel igen. Akkoriban főként egyiptomi istenek járták a várost. Anubisz is itt volt. Térden állva könyörögtem neki, hogy segítsen. Segített is, viszont lelket nekem kellett keresnem. Nem volt sok időnk. Az volt a szerencsém, hogy a szüleim itt éltek ebben a városban. Hozzájuk mentem, elkérni a családi ereklyénket, amibe egy ősi lelket zártak. Ezt helyeztük a gyermekbe. Anyád azonnal észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel veled. Nem vagy átlagos gyerek. Igaz, Anubisz elérte, hogy csak egy bizonyos életkortól kezdve láthasd a természetfelettit, de még így is más voltál, mint az átlagos gyerekek. Egy évig lehettem melletted, mielőtt anyáddal elváltunk, és én ide költöztem. Alcanor végig ott volt melletted, de csak akkor ölthetett alakot, ha megszólítod. Úgy néz ki, ez nem történt meg. Belzebub segítette, hogy segíthessen téged, és végre száz százalékig meg tudjon védeni fizikálisan is. Születésed óta kutatok azután az ősi lélek után, hogy ki is volt ő pontosan.

\- Hager – suttogtam. Helyeslően bólintott. – Ő utána kaptam a nevem, igaz? A Hagar-t.

\- Részben – bólintott újra. – Anyád olyan nevet akart, ami Bibliai, emellett a jelentése valamelyest befolyásolja a személyiséged.

\- Hagar, egyenlő, aki fél. – Felálltam, hozzá léptem, így megállt. – Én nem félek. Legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy anya elvárná. – Sötétkék szemei bánatosan néztek rám. Gyengéden magához ölelt.

\- Én kicsi hercegnőm! Sajnálom, amiért ezen kell keresztül menned!

♏️

\- Most ez lett a főhadiszállás? – Néztem értetlenül a szobámban terpeszkedő istenekre. Ott volt Thot, Anubisz, Básztet (igazi alakjában), Ikarosz, Adonisz és még két személy, akikre nem emlékszem. Alcanor feszülten helyezkedett el előttem, félig takarva tőlük. Gyorsan becsuktam az ajtót, nehogy valaki megzavarjon. Habár csak Chelsea volt a házban, a szobájában gubbasztva és depressziós dalokat bömböltetve. Anubiszra meredtem, aki végig nyúlt az ágyamon. Hason feküdt, egyik karjával az egyik plüssömet szorította magához. Pont a kedvencemet, a nyuszit. Thot az íróasztalomnál ült, Básztet meg rajta az asztalon. Ikarosz és Adonisz az ablak alatt a padlón. A másik két, számomra még ismeretlen személy a falnak dőlve álltak. Mindketten nők, csak az egyiküknek hosszú, aranyszőke haja és kék szemei vannak, míg a másiknak hosszú, nagyon hullámos vörösesbarna haja és fenyőzöld szemei.

\- A vöröske Artemisz, a szöszi Sol – mondta unottan a tudás egyiptomi istene. Mindkét istennő arcán megjelent a tipikus „Mi a francot gondolsz magadról, hogy így nevezel minket?!” kifejezés.

\- Még egyszer így hívsz, meghalsz! – mormogta Sol. Az íróasztalhoz mentem, leraktam mellé a táskámat. Thot egyik fehér szemöldöke megrándult. Ismertem már annyira az órákról, hogy tudjam, most elkezd veszekedni. Ikarosz és Adonisz gondterhelten néztek össze. Básztet szórakozottan nézte a jelenetet. Anubisz nagy valószínűséggel bealudt. Artemisz feszülten állt a skandináv napistennő mellett. Alcanor továbbra is szorosan mellettem állt, támadásra készen.

\- Miért jöttetek ide? – kérdeztem. Senki rám se hederített. Thot és Sol veszekedni kezdett. Úgy néz ki ez Artemisznek nem tetszett, ugyanis igyekezett minél messzebbre húzódni tőlük.

Ikaroszra és Adoniszra néztem. Nem néztek rám. Valamit nagyban sutyorogtak egymás között. Básztet el volt foglalva a veszekedés izgatott figyelésével. Artemisz túl messze volt tőlem, hogy megkérdezzem, tehát Anubisz volt az egyetlen esélyem, hogy megtudjam, mi történik itt. Hozzá léptem, finoman megráztam a vállát. Ezzel azt értem el, hogy átfordult a másik oldalára, de úgy, hogy engem magával rántott. A nyuszit félre dobta, helyette engem ölelgetett, arcát a nyakamba fúrta. Erre Alcanor és Ikarosz hozzánk pattantak, mint védelmező bátyusok, hogy szét válasszanak minket. Azonban nem sikerült. Anubisz karjai rendíthetetlenül ott voltak a derekam és a bordáim körül. Mikor Alcanor megfogta a vállát, morogni kezdett. A hangtól libabőrös lettem. Nem a félelemtől. Valami mástól. Volt ebben a morgásban valami, ami nem hétköznapi. Igaz, egy istenről beszélünk, tehát tényleg semmi hétköznapi nincs benne!

\- Nem adom! – dünnyögte Anubisz.

\- IDIÓTA! – Thot félrelökte Alcanort. A kezében egy vastag könyv volt, azt Anubisz fejéhez vágta. Döbbenten meredtem rájuk. A sakálisten értetlenül nyitotta fel egyik arany szemét, és nézett a másik istenre.

\- Most mi van? – kérdezte ártatlanul. Próbáltam kicsusszanni a karjai közül, de még mindig nem sikerült. – Azt mondtad, nyugodtan aludhatok!

\- De nem Hagaron!

\- Ne ordibáljatok! – szóltam közbe. – Még a végén a húgom átjön! Nem hiányzik a magyarázkodás, sem az, hogy most kitöröljétek az emlékeit!

\- Nem hall minket! – mondta Adonisz. – Körbe van véve a szoba hangelnyelő varázslattal. Csak mi halljuk a dolgokat, kintről senki nem hall semmit innen bentről.

\- Akkor se ordibáljatok, mint akik megkergültek! – vágtam rá egyre idegesebben. – Anubisz, te meg már eressz el! Ha ölelgetni akarsz valakit vagy valamit, itt vannak a plüssjeim! Elégedj meg velük! Thot és Sol, ti ne veszekedjetek, hanem nyugodjatok le! Ha nem vettétek volna észre, Artemisz teljesen sápadt tőletek! Egyedül Básztet villanyozódott fel a köztetek lévő feszültségtől! És Ikarosz! Ne ráncigáld már úgy a karomat, mintha csak egy tárgy lennék! Ember vagyok, törékeny veletek szemben! – Csak pislogtak rám, ahogy végig hallgatták kirohanásomat. Aztán folytatták, amit eddig csináltak. Thot és Sol most máson kezdett el veszekedni, aminek hatására Artemisz inkább eltűnt. Alcanor és Ikarosz továbbra is igyekezett kiszabadítani, Adonisz meg figyelte az eseményeket, akárcsak Básztet.

\- ELÉG! – kiáltotta egy mély hang. Ikarosz sápadtan engedett el. Még Alcanor is elsápadt. Adonisz felállt, társához lépett. Még Anubisz is felegyenesedett, engem elengedve. Felültem, hogy lássam, ki az, akinek sikerült rendet tennie.

\- Kitalálom! – szólaltam meg a kreolos bőrt, sárga szemeket és fekete hajat látva. – Te vagy Ré, a Napisten! – Elmosolyodott.

\- Szólíts csak nagyuradnak! – kacsintott. Döbbenten pislogtam rá.

\- Miért jelentél meg? – szegezte neki Thot a kérdést. Ré mandulaszemeivel felé pillantott.

\- Az alvó istenek ébredeznek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hamarább fekszem össze a Sátánnal, mintsem, hogy a feleséged legyek, Thomas! – mondtam nyugodt hangon, majd elsétáltam mellette.

Ré feltűnésével új fordulópontot vett a kutatásunk. Már nemcsak Hager-t kell megkeresnünk, aki úgy néz ki, bennem lakozik, hanem az ébredező isteneket is segítenünk kell. Alig egy hét alatt vagy tíz is megjelent az Irodában. Természetesen kisebb istenségek, akik még régen úgy döntöttek, ideje megpihenniük az örökléttől. Így került hozzánk a görög Lüssza, vagy pedig a sumér Ninkaszi istennő.

Már eljött a december, és a társaságunk gyarapodik. Apával is egyre több időt töltöttem, anyám nagy bánatára. Kutattam a démonok után, és tanultam az irányításukat. Apa nagyon jó tanár.

Ma viszont, szombaton, kaptunk egy szabad napot a professzor úrtól, tehát Ikarosszal és Adonisszal úgy döntöttünk, hogy elmegyünk körbe nézni az adventi vásáron. Természetesen Básztet és Anubisz is elkísért minket, akárcsak Artemisz, Ré, Sol és Mani, Ragana és Alcanor. Bevallom, kicsit feszült voltam, hogy ennyien eljöttünk. Reméltem, hogy nem kell ennyi istenre vigyáznom, és nyugodtan tudok nézelődni, ajándékokat keresve.

\- Hagar! – Ré izgatottan ragadta meg a karomat. Azt hittem másmilyen személyiség lesz, de sokszor eléggé olyan, mint egy gyermek. – Az ott micsoda?

\- Mi? – Arra néztem amerre mutatott. Ahogy megláttam, amire gondolt, rögtön el is sápadtam. – Óriáskerék.

\- Felülünk rá? – Arany szemei majdnem szó szerint csillogtak az izgalomtól.

\- Velem nem! – Hevesen megráztam a fejem. – Nem sok mindentől félek, de a magasságtól igen!

\- Ugye tudod, hogy én megvédelek bármitől?

\- De a tériszonyomtól nem tudsz!

\- Én se ülnék fel rá! – nyögte ki mellettem Ikarosz. Ő is sápadtan meredt a beszélgetés tárgyára. Értettem, neki miért van tériszonya. Vele ellentétben Adonisz osztozott Ré kíváncsiságában. Elkísértük őket az óriáskerékhez.

\- Gyere! – Anubisz belém karolt, és bevezetett abba a fülkébe, ahol Ré is már helyet foglalt. Rémülten néztem hátra a többiekre, de Ikarosz valahová eltűnt, Adonisz és Básztet izgatottan várta, hogy sorra kerüljön, Sol és Mani az egyik közeli bódénál nézték az italkínálatot, Ragana meg csak unottan nézte, ahogy elrángatnak. Alcanor az árnyékomba olvadt, hogy mellettem legyen, és megvédjen, ha szükséges.

\- Ne félj! – Anubisz mellettem ült, Ré velem szemben. Mindketten szórakozottan néztek rám.

\- Gonosz, szadista istenek vagytok! – dünnyögtem a nyakamban lévő sálat piszkálva. Erre Anubisz csak jót nevetett. Nagyot zöttyenve elindultunk, mire ijedtemben megragadtam Anubisz kezét. Még a kesztyűmön keresztül is éreztem, milyen meleg a keze. Ő nem viselt kesztyűt, hiába fázott. Az elmúlt hetek alatt megtudtam az egyiptomi istenekről, hogy eléggé fázósak. Bár Anubiszon csak egy vékony téli kabát van, és az egyik sálamat kisajátította magának. Még múltkor, az Irodában. Ráadásul az egyik kedvencemet, amit csak azért vettem, mert ezzel anyát sikerült kicsit kitérítenem a hitéből: fekete alapon ezüst koponyák vannak rajta. Gondolhattam volna, hogy a sakálistennek megtetszik. Vele ellentétben Ré egyáltalán nem viselt sálat. De kesztyű volt rajta, és vastagabb téli kabát. Hosszú, hollófekete haját szoros kontyba tűzte fel a tarkójához. Anubisz szabadon hagyta haját. Egyre feljebb jutottunk, igaz néha-néha zöttyenve megálltunk, mikor kiszálltak és beszálltak emberek. Közelebb húzódtam Anubiszhoz. Csak a lábamat néztem, nem mertem lenézni. Főleg most, hogy majdnem a legtetején jártunk.

\- Hagar! – szólított meg Ré, mire nehezen rápillantottam. A kinti tájat nézte. – Ezt neked is látnod kell! – Még mindig nem mertem elfordítani a fejem, hogy lenézzek a városra. Anubisz összekulcsolta ujjainkat, bátorítólag megszorította a kezem. Nagyot nyelve arra néztem, amerre ők. A szívem eszeveszettül dobogott, az arcom továbbra is sápadt lehetett. De a látvány mégis lenyűgözött. A fényeknek majdnem sikerült elterelniük a figyelmemet a tériszonyomról, egészen addig, amíg egy jó nagy zökkenéssel meg nem álltunk a legtetején. Önkéntelenül is halkan felsikkantottam. Anubisz kuncogva fordult felém.

\- Jobb lesz, ha nem engedünk Hórusz közelébe! – mondta vigyorogva. Kérdőn néztem rá. Hórusszal még nem találkoztam, nem tudom milyen lehet. – Szereti a tériszonyosokat megreptetni.

\- Megreptetni? – nyíltak tágra a szemeim. – Ezt, hogy érted?

\- Előhívja sólyomszárnyait, karjaiba kapja az adott személyt, és felrepül vele jó magasra – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Ré. Újra elindultunk, végre lefelé. – Szívesen elvinnélek az otthonunkba. Biztos tetszene neked!

♐️

Azt hittem, elkezdem csókolgatni a betont, mikor végre földet értünk, és eltávolodtunk attól a machinától.

\- Tényleg ennyire nem bírod a magasságot? – karolt belém Básztet. Csak a fejemet ráztam válaszul. Jobb oldalt ő volt mellettem, bal oldalt Anubisz. Továbbra is egymás kezét fogtuk. Nem eresztette. Kezdem megszokni az állandó testkontaktust vele.

Lassan sétáltunk a sorok között, Básztet mindent szemügyre vett. Nagyon tetszett neki ez. Anubiszt persze a hasa vezérelte, így kerültünk az ételes standokhoz.

\- Tipikus kutya! – fújtatott Básztet, mikor a sakálisten nyál csorgatva nézte a finomabbnál finomabb ételeket. Anubisz csak kiöltötte rá a nyelvét, majd elsietett ételt venni. Básztet követte. Elindultam a sátorhoz, helyet keresni. Persze nem találtam, rengetegen voltak. Visszamentem Anubiszhoz. Valamilyen kolbászos ételt vett. Az álló asztalokhoz sétáltunk, csatlakozva ismeretlen emberekhez. Básztet is csatlakozott, kezében forralt borral.

\- Mond „Á”! – fordult felém Anubisz, kezében a villával, amire felszórt egy kolbász darabot. Összepréselt szájjal ráztam fejet. – Ne csináld már, Hagar! Unalmasabb vagy Thotnál!

\- Pedig az nagy szó! – tette hozzá Básztet. Anubisz nevetni kezdett ezen. Én értetlenül néztem egyikről a másikra. Nem tartom unalmasnak a professzort. Érdekes, amit tanít, szeretem hallgatni a meséit.

\- Hagar Shepherd? – szólított meg valaki, mire arra fordultam.

\- Na, ne! – mormogtam. Anubisz értetlenül pillantott rám.

\- Mi a gond, Hagar?

\- Csak... – Nem tudtam befejezni, mivel megszólítóm hozzánk ért, és szorosan megölelt. Ami nem tetszett. Puszit is nyomott az arcomra. Ami még jobban nem tetszett. Anubisz morogva rántott el tőle, és állt félig elém.

\- Ki vagy és mit akarsz Hagartól? – szegezte neki a kérdést. A szőke fiú felszegett állal nézett fel a tőle magasabb istenre.

\- Thomas Campville, Hagar vőlegénye vagyok! – mondta. Éreztem, hogy vörössé válik az arcom. Nem a zavartságtól, vagy a szégyentől. Nem. A méregtől, amit ez iránt, a fiú iránt érzek.

\- Nem vagyok a menyasszonyod, Thomas! – vágtam rá, mielőtt az istenek reagálhattak volna. – Felejtsd már el anyám hülyeségét!

\- Nem hülyeség! – meredt rám barna szemeivel. – Már el van tervezve minden! Öt év múlva összeházasodunk, és családot alapítunk!

\- Tévképzeteid vannak! A szüleinknek is megmondtam, hogy felejtsék el ezt a sületlenséget!

\- Miatta vagy ilyen, igaz? – nézett Anubiszra. – Ki ő neked? A pasid?

\- A legjobb barátom! Ne képzelj össze-vissza mindent!

\- Akkor miért nem akarsz velem lenni? Miért vagy most ilyen velem? – Újra rám nézett. Megfeszült vállakkal közelebb léptem hozzá.

\- Nincs senki! Egyszerűen csak nem vagyok hajlandó feladni az álmaimat az anyám tervei miatt!

\- Pedig az enyém leszel, ez már eldöntetett! – makacskodott, mire gúnyosan elmosolyodtam.

\- Hamarább fekszem össze a Sátánnal, mintsem, hogy a feleséged legyek, Thomas! – mondtam nyugodt hangon, majd elsétáltam mellette. Tudtam, hogy ezzel sikeresen oda szúrok neki, és kellőképpen elborzad. Igaz, ezzel még nem sikerült lekoptatnom, és ráébresztenem, hogy ideje elfelejtenie engem, és más lány után néznie.

♐️

Fáradtan dőltem neki a kerítésnek, ahonnan le látni a sétány egy másik részére, és arra a térre, ahová a hatalmas karácsonyfát helyezték. Körbe pillantottam. Szerelmes párocskák sétálgatnak, amerre csak látok. Vagy pedig a padon üldögélnek egymáshoz bújva. Az egyik padon ismerős ezüst hajat láttam meg. Felé vettem az irányt.

\- Úgy volt, hogy nem jössz ki! – szóltam hozzá, félig-meddig elé állva. Álmosan pislogott fel rám. Vékony kabát volt rajta. – Szörnyű rátok nézni! Anubisz és te nagyon szerettek fázni, ha ilyen vékony kabátokat öltötök magatokra!

\- Ez most fejmosás? – motyogta. Még a hangja is fáradtságról és álmosságról árulkodik. Leültem mellé.

\- Csak megállapítás! – válaszoltam halványan mosolyogva. Újabb szerelmes pár sétált el előttünk. Tekintetével követte őket. – Thot!

\- Hm?

\- Miért tartanak téged unalmasnak?

\- Mert nem veszek részt semmifélen mulatságon. Egyszerűen nem szeretem a vicceket. Jobban értékelem a komolyságot és a tudás gyarapítását.

\- Szerintem ezzel nincs gond. – Kijelentésemre döbbenten nézett rám. – Szeretem, amikor tanítasz. Mindig tanulok valami újat és érdekeset! – Félre kapta a fejét. Úgy döntöttem, jobban szemügyre veszem a környezetünket. A kopár fákat, amiknek az ágain itt-ott hó is található, magukra az ágaikra égőfüzéreket raktak. Csak ezek adták a világítást, kellemes hangulatot adva a sétány ezen részének. A levegőben látszódnak a leheletünk párája. Önkéntelenül is összedörzsöltem kesztyűs kezeimet.

\- Fázol? – kérdezte Thot halkan. Közelebb húzódott, átkarolta a vállam. Combjaink egymásnak simultak, akárcsak felsőtestünk oldalai. Éreztem, ahogy elpirulok. Reméltem, a hidegnek tudja be. Felnéztem az arcára, ami közelebb volt az enyémhez. Ezúttal aranysárga szemei voltak.

\- N... nem! – motyogtam egyre jobban elpirulva. Egy ideig farkasszemet néztünk, végül még közelebb hajolt. Félig lehunyt szemekkel vártam cselekedetét. Ajkai éppen, hogy csak megérintették ajkaimat. Óvatos volt. Túlságosan is óvatos. Amint érintett, el is húzódott egy kicsit.

\- Lehet, ezt nem kellett volna! – suttogta. Inkább magának, mintsem nekem. Hozzá hajoltam, ajkaimmal megérintettem az övéit.

\- Lehet, hogy te vagy a tanárom, de iskolán kívül csak egy isten vagy, és én nem a diákod, hanem csak egy... fogjuk rá, átlagos halandó lány! – mosolyogtam rá, miután elhúzódtam. Az ölébe kapott, szorosan magához ölelt.

\- Nem tudom, milyen a szerelem! – mondta komolyan nézve rám. – Még így is hajlandó lennél belemenni velem egy olyan kapcsolatba, amiből sérülten juthatsz ki?

\- Túléltem az óriáskereket! – nevettem fel. – Ha azt túléltem, ezt is túl fogom! – Újra lehajolt. Ezúttal már nem leheletnyire csókolt meg, hanem igazán. Bevallom, nagyon is tetszett!

♐️

Thottal kicsit később csatlakoztunk a többiekhez, akik a karácsonyfánál gyülekeztek. Ikarosz összevont szemöldökkel nézett ránk, míg Anubisz hozzám ugrott. Átkarolta a vállamat, elhúzott Thottól.

\- Gyere! Ezt látnod kell! – mondta vigyorogva. Jócskán messzebb vitt a többiektől. Komolytalannak tűnt, de mikor újra megszólalt, olyan komolyság áradt a hangjából, amit még sosem hallottam eddig tőle. – Pontosan milyen kapcsolatban állsz Thomasszal?

\- A szüleink össze akarnak minket házasítani. Thomas úgy gondolja, ez meg is fog történni, de nem! Nem vagyok hajlandó belemenni egy ilyen ostobaságba! – mondtam halkan, hogy csak ő hallja.

\- Thottal milyen kapcsolatod van?

\- Ezt, hogy érted?

\- A lelátónál csókolóztatok.

\- Ez igaz! – pirultam el újra. Nem mertem ránézni.

\- Mit érzel iránta?

\- Pontosan én sem tudom! – Zavaromban a sálamat kezdtem el piszkálni.

\- Ha semmi komolyat nem akarsz vele, akkor ne bolondítsd! Nem akarom, hogy újra megsérüljön!

\- Újra? – döbbenten néztem fel rá. Összepréselt ajkakkal meredt maga elé. Ekkor jutott eszembe, mit mondott apa. Anubisz ott volt, mikor Hager lelkét a testembe helyezték. Vagyis, hogy én vagyok Hager valójában, csak női testben. Mégsem érzek semmit Cerridwen iránt.

\- Nem érzek semmit Cerridwen iránt, Anubisz! – suttogtam, mire végre rám nézett. – Lehet, hogy Hager lelke bennem van, de ettől függetlenül saját akaratom van, saját érzéseim!

\- Mi lenne akkor, ha megjelenne? Akkor is ezt mondanád?

\- Szerintem igen! – bólintottam. Némán fürkészte az arcomat.

\- Nem Hager lelke van benned, hanem valaki másé – suttogta. Döbbenten meredtem rá. – Az a lélek nem az övé volt.

\- Akkor kié? Kinek a lelke van bennem?

\- Az biztos, hogy ebben a testben nem az eredeti lélek van. Más valakinek a lelkét helyeztem beléd.

\- Kiét?

\- Még nem mondhatom el! – ellenkezett.

\- Anubisz!

\- Itt mi történik? – jelent meg mellettünk Thot. Átkarolta a vállamat, magához ölelt. A sakálisten hol rám, hol rá nézett. Nem szóltam semmit. Nem akartam elárulni sem őt, sem magamat.

\- Csak túl hevesen folytattunk eszmecserét! – motyogtam halkan. – Nincs gond! – Mosolyt erőltettem az arcomra.

\- Kíváncsi voltam valamire! – Anubisz könnyedén vállat vont, majd csatlakozott a többiekhez. Thot szigorúan nézett le rám.

\- Megjelent Thomas Campville – mondtam.

\- Akihez édesanyád hozzá kíván adni?

\- Igen, de remélhetőleg sikeresen leráztam. Meg remélhetőleg eléggé megijedt Anubisztól.

\- Tényleg nem szeretnél inkább egy átlagos emberrel...

\- Téged választottalak, Thot! – Két kezem közé vettem az arcát. – Még, ha nem is téged választottalak volna, akkor sem választom Thomast! Nem vagyok hajlandó lassan elsorvadni a gyülekezet elnyomása által! – Mosolyogva lehajolt, homlokát a homlokomnak döntötte.

\- Tetszik ez a hozzáállás! – Elhúzódott. Elindultunk vissza a többiekhez. Végig átkarolta a vállam, nem eresztett. Ez jó érzéssel töltött el.

♐️

\- Jó! Most próbáljuk újra! – kiáltotta Mrs. Campville. Vasárnap van, és anya elrángatott a gyülekezetbe. Éppen kórus próba van. Szerencsére nem kell énekelnem, elég csak segítenem a díszítésben. Balszerencsémre Thomas is itt van. Egyelőre még tartotta a távolságot, de baljós előérzetem beteljesült: nem bírta sokáig, és hozzám lépett.

\- Mit akarsz? – mormogtam rá sem nézve. A girlandokat akasztottam fel a korlátra.

\- Ki az a férfi, akivel a sétányon csókolóztál? – Halkan kezdett el faggatni, de még így is félő volt, hogy valaki meghallja. – Hagytad, hogy bemocskolja a tested?

\- Egy incubus volt! – vágtam rá unottan. – Tudod! Férfi kéjdémon. Néha nekem is szükségem van egy kis kényeztetésre! Miért baj, ha a lelkemet adom el érte?

\- Normális vagy? – csattant föl halkan. – Ilyet mondani az Úr házában? – Majdnem képen röhögtem. Ó, ha tudná azt, amit én, biztos másképpen nézne a Teremtőre.

\- Még nem sújtott le rám villámmal, szóval nincs gond! – vontam vállat.

\- Mi van azzal, hogy házasságig nincs szerelmeskedés? Édesanyád tudd a tetteidről?

\- Az én testem! Azt teszek vele, amit akarok! Ha úgy döntök valakivel összejövök, és neki adom magam, az az én döntésem lesz, és nem másé! – Az egyik girlandot hozzá vágtam, mire hátratántorodott, le a lépcsőről, egyenest neki egy ismerős mellkasnak. Éreztem, hogy elpirulok. Thot állt ott. Összevont szemöldökkel, gyilkos szemekkel nézett Thomasra.

\- Valami gondod van, fiam? – szólt hozzá, mire Thomas rémülten elillant előle. – Te vagy Thomas Campville, igaz?

\- I... igen! – hebegte zavartan a fiú.

\- Ha még egyszer Hagar közelébe mész, megbánod! – Thot hozzám lépett, átnyújtott egy bukósisakot. – Elrabolhatlak egy kicsit?

\- A szőke herceg motoron berobogott, hogy meg mentsen? – mosolyodtam el, miközben átvettem a sisakot. – Természetesen hagyom, hogy elrabolj! – Halványan mosolyogva kézen fogott, elindultunk a kijárat felé. Útközben magamhoz vettem a táskámat és a kabátomat.

\- Hagar! – szólt utánam anya. – Mégis hová mész?

\- Mindjárt visszajövök! – szóltam vissza. – Sietek!

\- Várj! – Nem hallgattam rá, követtem Thotot ki a templom elé. A táskámat a hátamra kanyarítottam, fejemre felcsatoltam a sisakot, majd felültem az isten mögé. Szorosan öleltem a derekát. Hangja megszólalt a fejemben.

\- _Ugye nem lesz bajod ebből?_

\- _Ne aggódj, nem lesz!_ – válaszoltam szintén gondolatban. Elindultunk. Még hallottam, hogy anya újra felém kiált, de nem érdekelt. Néha azért én is lehetek „rossz kislány”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thot mögém lépett, kezeit a vállaimra helyezte, mire görcsbe rándult a gyomrom. Nem a félelemtől, inkább valamiféle izgatottságtól. Vajon mit tervez?

A templomtól nem messze egy nagy házhoz érkeztünk meg. A motorral a bejárathoz vezető lépcső előtt állt meg. Leszálltunk és levettük a sisakjainkat.

\- Üdvözöllek a Bayt Almaerifa-ban, a Tudás Házában! – mondta büszkén mosolyogva. – Sok érdekes személlyel találkozhatsz itt. Mind a tudást szomjazzák. Néhányan évezredek óta velem vannak. Akik nem kívánták az örök életet, azokat hagytam, hadd éljék le úgy az életüket, ahogy szeretnék. Az utódjaik szintén hozzám tartoznak. Bár egy-kettő nem lakik itt. – Felmentünk a lépcsőn, beléptünk a meleg előcsarnokba. – Sajnos már nem olyan, mint régen volt. Alkalmazkodnom kellett az itteni kultúrához.

\- Viszont még így is meg vannak az egyiptomi szimbólumok! – mosolyogva mutattam egy Ankh keresztre, ami a falon lógott. Thot a lépcső felé terelt, melynek kanyarulatába helyezett pihenőjén megtorpantunk. Hangok jöttek lentről. Éles veszekedés hangjai. Két fiatal lány jelent meg az egyik ajtó mögül. Mindketten fehér ruhát viseltek, fekete hajuk összefonva pihent a hátukon. Egyikük szemüveges. Az, amelyiknek frufruja is van. Bőrük kreolos, szemük barna.

\- Rashida! Kamilah! – szólt hozzájuk Thot, mire kissé rémülten néztek fel ránk.

\- Mester! – kiáltották kórusban. Felénk vették az irányt.

\- Úgy örülünk, hogy végre haza jött! – A szemüveg nélküli lány csábosan mosolygott fel Thotra. A szemüveges kíváncsian fürkészte az arcomat.

\- Szia! – köszöntött. – Rashida vagyok!

\- Szia! – mosolyogtam rá. – Hagar Shepherd! – mutatkoztam be én is. Kamilah kissé flegmán pillantott rám.

\- Kamilah! – biccentett felém. Thot átkarolta a vállam.

\- Hagar, ők a tanítványaim. Lányok, ő a hitvesem, Hagar.

\- Hitves?! – A lányok ismét kórusban beszéltek. Mindketten ledöbbentek, ahogy én is. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy máris a hitvesének nevez. Hamarább azt, hogy a barátnőjének, vagy tanítványának.

\- Hívjátok össze a többieket. Egy óra múlva legyetek a Nagy Teremben. Szeretném mindenkinek bemutatni!

\- Igenis! – bólintott lelkesen Rashida. Kamilah már kissé kedvetlenül. Az istennel tovább mentünk. Körbe vezetett a házban, közben találkoztam más személyekkel is. Időközben megtudtam, hogy a jelenlegi tanítványok hamarosan papok és papnők lesznek.

\- Végül pedig – Megálltunk egy kétszárnyú ajtónál. -, itt az én hálószobám, amit megosztok veled. – A gondolata erejével kinyitotta, így elém tárult a hálóhelyiség. A falai egyszerű mélysárgák, a padlót faltól-falig fekete szőnyeg fedi. Középen hatalmas, kerek ágy van, körülötte fekete fátyollal. Maga az ágynemű is fekete. Az ajtóval szemben az egész fal üvegből van. Bal oldalt két ajtó is található.

\- A közelebbi ajtó a gardrób, a távolabbi a fürdőhelyiségbe vezet – magyarázta Thot, miközben beterelt a szobába. Becsukta mögöttünk az ajtót. Jobbra tekintettem, ahol félre volt húzva egy fekete függöny, így megláthattam a mögötte rejlő kisebb átjárót egy másik helyiségbe. Átsétáltam oda. A kíváncsiság vezérelt. Kisebb könyvtárszerű szoba fogadott, ahol a kék és arany árnyalatok voltak a dominánsok a barna mellett. A csillár kristályból tevődött össze.

Thot mögém lépett, kezeit a vállaimra helyezte, mire görcsbe rándult a gyomrom. Nem a félelemtől, inkább valamiféle izgatottságtól. Vajon mit tervez?

\- Thot! – Felé fordultam. Kíváncsian fürkészte az arcomat. – Én... még nem állok készen a szeretkezésre! – Éreztem, ahogy egyre pirosabbá válik az arcom. Halkan felnevetett, közben két keze közé vette piruló arcom. Közelebb hajolt.

\- Nem szeretkezni hoztalak ide! Legalábbis most még nem! – Lágyan megcsókolt, majd homlokát a homlokomnak támasztotta. – Tudom, milyen anyád mellett. Azt is tudom, nem akarsz menni apádhoz. Viszont ide mindig jöhetsz! A hitvesem vagy.

\- Biztos vagy benne?

\- Teljesen! – Újra megcsókolt, amit boldogan viszonoztam.

♐️

\- Az micsoda? – Ré kíváncsian nézte a dobozt, amit éppen díszes csomagolópapírba csomagoltam.

\- Ajándék Chelsie-nek – válaszoltam. Éppen nálam voltunk. Unatkozott, és úgy döntött, újfent eljön hozzám. Még mindig egy harmincas évekbeli férfi alakját viseli. Hosszú, hollófekete haját lófarokba fogta. Aranysárga szemeit fekete szemceruzával halványan kihúzta tusvonalként. A konyhában telepedtünk le. – Imádja a hópelyhes dolgokat. Kiskora óta műkorcsolyázó akar lenni, csak anya nem engedi. Őt szigorúbban fogja, mint engem. Idén egy különleges hógömböt kap.

\- Csinálhatnánk ilyet az Irodában.

\- Tudtommal az ókori Egyiptomban nem volt karácsony. Lehet Thot ezért nem ünnepli.

\- Igaz, nálunk más ünnepek voltak – mosolygott sejtelmesen. Egyik kezével az asztalra könyökölt, állát a tenyerébe fektette. – Kipróbálhatnánk ezt!

\- Szerintem sokan nem egyeznének bele. Tekintettel arra, hogy ti nem vagytok keresztények, és amit mi karácsonynak hívunk, azt a keresztények alakították ki a kereszténység előtti ünnepekből.

\- Legfeljebb Odinék és a görögök kezdnének el pattogni! Felhozom az ötletet az Irodában. Jó... hogy is mondjátok? Jó buli lenne! Karácsonyi zenéket hallgatnánk, forralt bort innánk. Tényleg! Szólhatnánk Dionüszosznak, hogy hozzon bort! Szó szerint _isteni_ bort csinál! – Mosolyogva hallgattam. Aranyos volt, hogy már elkezdte tervezni, miközben még meg sem kérdezte a többieket erről. – Megemlíted Thotnak? – Csillogó szemekkel nézett szemeimbe.

\- Megemlíthetem! – bólintottam rá. Bár kezdek előre félni attól, hogy egy egész estén át klasszikus karácsonyi zenéket hallgassak.

Hallottam, ahogy kinyílik a bejárati ajtó. Dermedten vártam, hogy ki érkezik meg. Sajnos Thot játékának köszönhetően Joshua visszatért az életünkbe. A családban csak én emlékszem arra, hogy csalja anyát.

\- Szervusztok! – jelent meg Joshua. Összepréselt ajkakkal mormolva köszöntem, míg Ré nyílt jókedvvel. – Édesanyád tudja, hogy egyedül vagy, kettesben egy férfival, felügyelet nélkül?

\- Elmúltam már húsz éves, nincs szükségem felügyeletre! – vágtam rá mérgesen.

\- Csak óvatosan! – kuncogta gúnyosan. Befejeztem a doboz díszcsomagolását.

\- Menjünk fel! – Álltam fel, kezembe véve a csomagot. A napisten segített felvinni az eszközöket a szobámba.

\- Miért nem üldözöd el?

\- Egyszer már megpróbáltam! – A dobozt leraktam az asztalra. – Majdnem belehaltam! – Leült az ágyra, miután lerakta a segédeszközeimet. – Démont pedig nem akarok rászabadítani. Nem vagyok gonosz!

\- Attól még, hogy _meg_ tehetünk valamit, nem azt jelenti, hogy meg is _kell_ tennünk! – bólintott. – Hagar...

\- Hm?

\- Mostanság vannak furcsa álmaid? – Elgondolkozva nézte a párnámat, míg én a profilját fürkésztem. Mostanság nem emlékszem egy álmomra sem, ami fura számomra. Ráadásul már Thot is faggatott erről.

\- Ha vannak is, nem emlékszem rájuk – válaszoltam. Bólintott. Megcsörrent a telefonom, üzenetem jött. Kíváncsian vettem fel, és néztem meg. Ikarosztól írt.

\- Történt valami?

\- Az Irodába kell mennünk. Újabb isten jelent meg.

\- Kicsoda?

\- Azt nem írta meg.

♐️

Thot türelmetlenül figyelte jöttünket.

\- Mi tartott eddig? – kérdezte mogorván.

\- Kérdezd a kíváncsi királyodat! – motyogtam fáradtan. Gyalog jöttünk, és mindenhová be akart nézni, ahol számára érdekes dolgot látott meg.

Thot az asztalfőn ült. Jobbra mellette Anubisz. Bal oldalt szabad volt a hely. Az az én helyem. El is foglaltam, miután felhelyeztem a tartóra a kabátomat. Thot bal kezét, ami közel esett hozzám, felhelyezte az asztalra, tenyérrel felfelé. Néma parancs, hogy helyezzem belé a saját kezemet. Meg is tettem. Gyengéden megszorította.

\- Mindjárt ideérnek! – súgta. Bólintottam válaszul. Anubisz elgondolkozva nézett rám. Nem szólt semmit, csak figyelt. Ré leült mellém. Faggatni kezdte a tudás istenét, de az nem válaszolt. A hüvelykujjával cirógatta a kézfejemet.

Újra kinyílt az ajtó. Ikarosz egy barna köpenybe bugyolált fiatal nőt vezetett be. Aranyszőke tincsei sárosak voltak. Kezei, amivel a köpenyt szorította össze magán, hogy kellőképpen takarja, véresek. Azonnal felpattantam, hozzá siettem.

\- Mi történt vele? – kérdeztem.

\- Megtámadtak minket. Valaki üldözte őt – válaszolta Ikarosz. Arca piszkos volt, haja sáros. Átvettem tőle az istennőt, aki kék szemeivel rémülten meredt rám.

\- Ne aggódj! – szóltam hozzá halkan, nyugodt hangon. – Most már biztonságban vagy! – Ré is hozzánk lépett.

\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte gyengéden.

\- Istár – válaszolta halkan. Döbbenten néztem rá. Eddig még nem találkoztam mezopotámiai istenséggel. Amikor jobban lesz, talán általa többet megtudhatok arról a népről. – Itt tényleg biztonságban leszünk? – Kérdőn néztünk rá, mire szétnyitotta a köpenyt, így megláttuk meztelen, gömbölyded hasát. – Az apja meg akarja ölni, amiért erősebb lesz nála!

\- Mond, hogy az apja szintén akkád-babiloni istenség! – mondtam tágra nyílt szemekkel. Mélyrózsaszín ajkába harapva rázta meg a fejét.

\- Az apja Drijoebari isten, egy rég feledésbe kerül panteon főistene.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy valami biztos: csak akkor bulizz együtt Dionüszosszal, Hermésszel, Apollónnal, Rével, Thorral és Lokival, ha egy igazi parti állat vagy! De komolyan! Csodálkozom, hogyan maradt épségben az Iroda, sőt! Maga ez a városrész mellettük!

Ámulva néztem a karácsonyfát, amit Ré szerzett be. Elég nagy, éppen, hogy elfér. A nagy asztalt félre toltuk, hogy a terem közepén lehessen. Mindenféle színben találhatóak rajta gömbök, angyalhaj, grillandok és égők. A csúcsán nem volt sem csillag, se más dísz.

Thot kissé elszörnyedve nézte a monstrumot, mikor belépett a terembe.

\- Ez meg micsoda? – dörmögte. Ré vigyorogva karolta át a vállát. – Minek ekkora fa? Kisebb is elég lett volna!

\- Minél nagyobb, annál jobb! – vágta rá a Napisten, amivel azt érte el, hogy Anubisz röhögve dőljön hanyatt a kanapén. – Hamarosan a többiek is itt lesznek, és kezdődhet a buli! – Kíváncsian néztem rá. Nem mondta el, kiket hívott meg. Azt mondta, meglepi lesz számomra.

Holnap lesz Szenteste. Akkor nem tudok mellettük lenni. Otthon kell lennem anyáékkal ünnepelni, aztán másnap apával elmegyek a szüleihez. Az Irodába leghamarább már csak szilveszterkor jövök.

\- Hagar! – szólt hozzám Thot, mire felé fordultam. Mellettem állt, komolyan nézte az arcomat. – Gyere velem egy kicsit! – Elindult az erkély felé, utána mentem. Egy különleges védőburokkal van körbe véve, ami nem engedi be a hideget. Így nem fáztunk, mikor leültünk a padra.

\- Amíg a családoddal vagy, pihend ki magad! – mondta halkan. – Túl sok minden jött neked össze alig két hónap alatt!

\- Nem kell féltened! – mosolyogtam rá. – Kíváncsi vagyok apa szüleire. Utoljára a keresztelésemen találkoztam velük. Ugyebár akkor még kisded voltam, nem emlékszem rájuk.

\- Ők is Démonmesterek, igaz?

\- Pontosan – bólintottam. – Thot...

\- Igen?

\- Ugye Ré görög haverjai tudják, hogy halandó vagyok? – kérdésem hallatán kissé döbbenten nézett le rám.

\- Bevallom, ezt nem tudom! – válaszolta. – Miért?

\- Csak nem akarok idő előtt kimúlni abban, hogy ambróziát itattnak velem.

Csak pislogott rám, majd elnevette magát. Magához húzott, lágyan megcsókolt. Szinte a karjai közé olvadtam.

\- Vigyázok rád, _hitvesem!_ – suttogta mélyen a szemeimbe nézve. Félig lehunyt szemekkel felé hajoltam, egy újabb csókért, azonban kivágódott az ajtó. Ragana szakított félbe.

\- Megérkeztek az idióták!

♑️

Egy valami biztos: csak akkor bulizz együtt Dionüszosszal, Hermésszel, Apollónnal, Rével, Thorral és Lokival, ha egy igazi parti állat vagy! De komolyan! Csodálkozom, hogyan maradt épségben az Iroda, sőt! Maga ez a városrész mellettük! A zene üvöltött. A karácsonyi zenék remixelt változatai méghozzá, amit ki nem állhatok, de úgy döntöttem, kibírom egy éjszakán keresztül. Dionüszosz és Loki mindenkit próbált lerészegíteni. Thot ügyelt arra, hogy engem hagyjanak békén, így én egész este csak egy pohárral ittam a boristen által hozott borból. Azonkívül csak teát és sütit fogyasztottam.

De! Visszatérve a parti állatokra. Az említett hat isten sikeresen lerészegedett olyan szintre, hogy Hermész és Apollón az asztalon táncolt, sőt, el akartak kezdeni sztriptízelni, amit Básztet és Ragana nem nézett jól szemmel, ráadásul még Ré is csatlakozni akart hozzájuk. Thor majdnem össze verekedett Lokival, aki nem bírta ki csínykedés nélkül. A természet istenségei inkább kint töltötték az időt az erkélyen. A legtöbb istenség el volt magának. Vagy a legrészegebbekkel együtt tomboltak, vagy a galéria részen lazultak egymás társaságában. Thottal az erkélytől nem messze, a fal mellett ültünk a párnákon, amit még Ré hozott, hogy így „dobja fel a hely hangulatát”. Anubisz hol a természet istenségeivel volt kint, hol fent a galérián a többiekkel. Az est második felében viszont mellettünk, fejét az ölembe hajtva pihent.

Lassan elérkezett a hajnal, ideje volt haza mennem. Elköszöntem a halhatatlanoktól. Thot az ajtóban várt meg. Feladta rám a kabátom, majd elindultunk lefelé. Még lent is lehetett hallani a zenét, bár már lejjebb vették a hangerőt.

Autóval tettük meg az utat anya házáig. Egész úton csöndben voltunk, még a zene se szólt, amit bevallom, nem bántam. Megállt a ház előtt, leállította a motort. Kíváncsian néztem rá. Nem nézett rám. Csak a kinti tájat nézte.

\- Mit titkoltok előlem? – kérdezte halkan. Éreztem, hogy kezdek elpirulni, és még a szívem is hevesebben dobog az átlagosnál. Szólásra nyitottam a szám, azonban közbevágott. – Ne hazudj nekem, Hagar! Tudom, hogy titkoltok valamit!

\- Nem az eredeti lélek van a testemben – nyögtem ki. Felém fordította a fejét, értetlenül nézett rám. – Apa azt hiszi, Hager lelke van bennem, de Anubisz elmondta, hogy valójában egy másik lélek ez, nem Hageré! Viszont azt nem mondta meg, kinek a lelke került belém.

\- Ez... hogy...? – Amióta ismerem, mindig megtalálta a szavakat. Most nem.

\- Belehaltam a születésembe. Apa mindenképp meg akart menteni, ezért fogott egy lelket, ami a családi örökségbe tartozott, és megkérte Anubiszt, hogy helyezze belém – hadartam el a dolgokat. Csak pislogott rám, nem szólt semmit. Kezdtem félni a válaszától.

Hirtelen hozzám hajolt, megragadva a tarkómat magához rántott. Olyan szenvedéllyel csókolt meg, amit eddig még nem tapasztaltam nála. Tüzes volt. Szinte égetett. Döbbenten viszonoztam.

Mikor elhúzódott, kapkodta a levegőt. Én is kissé ziláltnak éreztem magam ezután.

\- Nem vagyok hajlandó elveszteni téged, Hagar! – mondta mélyen a szemeimbe nézve. – Örökké magam mellett akarlak tudni!

\- Soha nem hagylak el! – suttogtam komolyan nézve rá. Bár tudtam, nem fogom tudni teljesíteni ezt az ígéretem, hacsak nem válok istennővé. Ami tudtommal nem lehetséges az egyiptomi panteonban. Ott még nem volt erre példa.

♑️

Fáradtan néztem a körülöttem lévőket. Sokan eljöttek a Gyülekezetből. Sajnálatomra még Thomas is. Pechemre a szüleink azt akarták, hogy végig mellette legyek. Azon elmélkedtem, hogy elhívom Thotot, és bemutatom anyának, mint a páromat. Úgyse ismeri, nem tudja, hogy a tanárom. Sosem érdekelte.

\- Mond, Hagar! – szólt hozzám Thomas, mire unottan néztem rá. – Hol hagytad a _pasid_?

\- Miről beszélsz, Thomas? – Mrs. Stone döbbenten nézett hol rá, hol rám. Összeszorított fogakkal várakoztam. Nem szóltam. Kíváncsi voltam, meddig megy el. Reméltem, addig, hogy nyugodt szívvel az arcába löttyinthessem a kezemben lévő pohárnyi vizet.

\- Arra a férfiről, aki bepiszkította Hagar tisztaságát! – válaszolt Thomas olyan halkan, hogy csak Mrs. Stone hallhassa. Lincoln Stone, a fia kamu köhögést színlelt, hogy elrejtse nevetését. Már tudta, hogy ebből balhé lesz. Viszont én azt tudtam, hogy mellettem fog állni, nem pedig Thomas mellett.

\- Hagar kedvesem, igaz ez? – meredt rám tágra nyílt szemekkel a nő. Világoskék szemeiben nemcsak döbbenetet, hanem megvetést is felfedeztem. Szőke hajára pillantottam, amiből előmászott egy pók, majd újfent elbújt. Értetlenül néztem a jelenetet. Hogy nem érzi, hogy mozog egy bazi nagy sárga pók a hajában, amit szoros kontyba fogott? – Hagar?

\- Tessék? – néztem vissza az arcára. – Jaj, igen! Vagyis nem! Vagyis micsoda?

\- Hagar, hol járnak a gondolataid? – nevetett Lincoln.

\- Biztos azon az idős férfin, aki a múltkor elvitte a templomból! – vágta rá Thomas.

\- Na, de Thomas! – meredtem rá színlelt döbbenettel. – Az irigység bűn! Azt hittem, te bűntelen életet élsz! – Lincoln hangosan felnevetett, az anyja felháborodott.

\- Mi történik itt? – jelent meg mellettem anya, egyik kezét a hátamra téve.

\- Mary-Abigail! – fordult felé Mrs. Stone. – Hogyan felügyeled a lányod?

\- Tessék? – Anya értetlenül nézett körbe rajtunk.

\- Még nem házas, mégis szexuális életet él! – Mrs. Stone úgy suttogta a szavakat, mintha akkora nagy tragédia lenne. Lehet, neki igen, de a mai emberek ezen már nem akadnak ki annyira. Valójában nálam sem kéne, tekintettel arra, hogy még mindig nem szerelmeskedtem Thottal.

\- Micsoda? – Anya olyan dühös szemekkel fordult felém, amiktől bevallom, rendesen megijedtem. Még sosem láttam _ennyire_ dühösnek anyát.

\- Ez nem igaz! – nyögtem ki sápadt arccal. Persze, Thomasnak újfent meg kellett szólalnia.

\- Ne akard bemesélni, hogy az a férfi nem próbálkozott be! – Tettetett sértődöttséggel tekintett le rám. Mély levegőt véve fordultam felé.

\- Csak, hogy tudd! Az a férfi igazán szeret engem, és nem olyan, mint ti, megalomániás faszfejek, akik uralkodni akartok a nőn, nem pedig szeretni! – Mutatóujjammal megböktem a mellkasát, hogy nyomatékosabbá tegyem szavaim. – És igen! Le fogok vele feküdni! Mert szeretem, bízom benne, és tudom, hogy sok-sok éven keresztül együtt leszünk! Sőt! Rengeteg gyereket fogok neki szülni!

\- Hagar! – szólt rám anya, mire felé fordultam.

\- Anya, ez van! Mondanám, hogy sajnálom, de az az igazság, hogy egyáltalán nem sajnálom ezt az egészet! Ezt érzem! Ha nem tetszik, nyugodtan tagadj meg, tagadj ki a családodból, de akkor is ezt fogom érezni! – Döbbenten nézett rám, egyben megbántottan és dühösen. Mindenki más a helyiségben csak döbbenten.

Még egy gyilkos pillantást küldtem Thomas felé, aztán felmentem a szobámba. Hallottam még, hogy elkezdenek pusmogni mögöttem. Magamhoz vettem a bőröndöm, elkezdtem összepakolni. Egy percet sem akarok tovább itt tölteni. Ebben a házban. Ebben a környezetben. Ezekkel az emberekkel.

Alig öt perc alatt sikerült összepakolnom. Felvettem a téli kabátom és a bakancsom, magamhoz vettem a hátizsákom és a bőröndöm, majd elindultam lefelé. Természetesen anya megállított a bejárati ajtóban.

\- Nem mehetsz így el! – mondta szigorúan.

\- Nem tarthatsz itt! – vágtam vissza. – Apához megyek!

\- Akkor költözz is hozzá! – mormogta dühösen. Döbbenten néztem rá. – Jól hallottad! Költözz hozzá, ha már annyira mindig mellette akarsz lenni! Nem értem, mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy egyáltalán nem szeretsz...

\- És én mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy csecsemőként eltaszítottál magadtól? – Szinte kiáltottam. Könnyes szemekkel néztem, ahogy megrándul egy izom az arcán, mintha felpofoztam volna.

\- Honnan...?

\- Sok mindent megtudtam az utóbbi hónapokban – vontam vállat. – Amint visszajöttem, elköltözöm!

♑️

Apa nem döbbent meg, mikor elmeséltem neki a történteket. A nappaliban ültünk, forrócsokit iszogatva. A démonok ezúttal nem voltak jelen. Pihenőt kaptak.

\- Oké! – állt fel nyögve. Némán figyeltem mozdulatait. – Költözünk!

\- Tessék?

\- Úgyis rendes házba akartam költözni, és a bátyám is zaklat, hogy költözzek hozzájuk. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha oda költöznénk? Nagyobb a hely, kényelmesen el fogunk férni! Ráadásul itt van a városban. Nem kell elhagynod az egyetemet, sem a halhatatlanokat. Emellett most már nyugodtan tovább viheted a családi örökséget!

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem tervezek azon az úton járni, amin te?

\- Tudom, de ettől függetlenül Blackhorns vagy! Örülnék, ha felvennéd ezt a nevet!

\- Jó! – egyeztem bele. Nagyban elkezdett tervezgetni. Halványan mosolyogva hallgattam. Egyszer csak eszembe jutott valami.

\- Apa!

\- Igen? – fordult felém izgatottan.

\- Hogyan válhatnék halhatatlanná? – kérdésem hallatán döbbenet ült ki arcára.

\- Thot miatt kérdezed, igaz? Ennyire beleszerettél? – Csak bólintottam válaszul. Gondterhelten felsóhajtott. – Hagar, ez elég nehéz. Tudtommal az egyiptomi panteonba nem került be úgy ember, mint isten vagy istennő. Hamarább szörnyként, bár még erről sem hallottam eddig. Sőt! Csak azt tudom biztosra, hogyan válhatnál démonná, esetleg angyallá. – Hümmögve bólogattam mondandójára. Kezét térdemre helyezte, mire szemeibe néztem. – A halhatatlanságnak ára van. Biztosnak kell lenned abban, hogy tényleg _akarod_! Kérlek, gondolkozz el rajta, és ha még mindig akarni fogod, mikor rákérdezek, igyekezni fogok támogatni benne.

\- Köszönöm!

♑️

Döbbenten néztem a hatalmas házat, ami kastélynak is beillett volna. Most elméletileg nagyon sok családtag megjelen ezen az összejövetelen. Kíváncsi vagyok rájuk.

\- Ne ijedj meg a szüleimtől – mondta apa, mikor leparkoltunk a garázs elé. – Eléggé érdekes személyek. Már nagyon régóta szeretnének látni téged.

\- Ne aggódj ennyit! – mosolyogtam rá. – Családtagok! Nem fognak semmi rémisztőt csinálni!

\- Én szóltam! – dünnyögte. Kiszálltunk a járműből, pont akkor, mikor megérkezett még egy autó. Alig húzták be rajta a kéziféket, már ugrott is ki belőle egy szőke férfi.

\- Marton! – kurjantott apa felé. – Végre ide toltad a képed!

\- Drágám, fejezd be! – szólt rá a barna hajú nő, aki kiszállt utána. Két szőke fiú is megjelent. Egyik lehetett úgy tizenöt éves, a másik talán kilenc-tíz éves. Nagyon hasonlítanak a szőke férfire.

\- Kussolj, Ezra! – vágta rá apa dühösen. – Nem te voltál az, aki két éven keresztül egyetlen egy összejövetelre sem jött el? Még Bonnie esküvőjére sem!

\- Tehetek róla, hogy aznap akart megszületni Ginny?

\- Szervusz! – lépett hozzám a nő, miközben a két férfi tovább tépte egymást. – Irieene vagyok, Ezra felesége. – Gyengéden magához ölelt, amit óvatosan viszonoztam, mikor megéreztem várandóságának jelét.

\- Hagar – mutatkoztam be. A két fiú is hozzánk lépett.

\- Ők a fiaim, Bellamy és Dorian – mutatta be először a fiatalabbik, majd az idősebbik fiút.

\- Sziasztok! – mosolyogtam rájuk kedvesen. Nem reagáltak semmit.

\- Kicsit még félénkek! – legyintett Irieene. – Mindig, ha ide jövünk!

\- Apa is mondta, hogy ne ijedjek meg a szüleitől – mondtam összevont szemöldökkel, félig-meddig elgondolkozva. – Miért? Nem lehetnek annyira rémisztőek!

\- Várd ki a végét! – nevetett fel.

\- Hagar! – Ezra, a szőke férfi olyan hirtelen és szorosan ölelt magához, hogy bennem rekedt a levegő. Fulladozva próbáltam menekülni előle. Sikertelenül.

\- Hé! – kiáltott felénk egy másik férfihang. Túl sok itt a pasi. – Ereszd el az unokahúgomat, Merton!

\- Cromwell bácsi! – kiáltott fel boldogan Bellamy. Ezra végre elengedett. Felnéztem a ház felé. A teraszon, a korlátnak dőlve ott állt apám kiköpött mása.

\- Ikrek? – nyíltak tágra a szemeim.

\- Két év van köztünk. – Lépett mellém apa. – Döbbenetes, igaz? – Csak bólintani bírtam.

\- Gyertek be, meg ne fázzatok! – csatlakozott Cromwell bácsihoz egy idősebb nő. Csomagjainkat magunkhoz véve elindultunk a ház felé.

♑️

Bent kellemes meleg volt. Ahogy beléptünk, jobbra nyílt egy átjáró egy kisebb társalkodóba, mellette folyosó, ami máshová vezetett. Az ajtóval szemben lépcső vezet felfelé. Balra hatalmas tér, egy nappali.

Apa megmutatta a szobám, amin együtt fogok osztozni az egyik unokatestvéremmel. Cromwell bácsi lányával, Mikával. Aranyos lány. Elektromoskék hajjal és világoskék szemekkel rendelkezik, na meg rengeteg szeplővel. A többi rokon is nagyon aranyos volt. Azonnal úgy kezeltek, mintha mindig is ismertük volna egymást. Vacsora közben vicces történeteket meséltek egymásról. Nosztalgikus volt még számomra is. Vacsora után segítettem nagyinak elmosogatni, majd letelepedtünk a többiekhez a nappaliba, ahol már állt egy karácsonyfa. Természetesen fekete színű, rajta koponyákkal és más csontrészekkel.

\- Ugye ezek műk, nem igaziak? – kérdeztem suttogva Mikát, aki kinevette feltevésemet, miszerint ezek igaziak lehetnek.

Késő este mentünk fel a szobánkba. Mika elfutott letusolni, míg én megnéztem az elektronikus postámat. Csak a szokásos értesítések jöttek.

\- Alig várom, hogy én is végre egyetemista legyek! – mondta Mika, miután visszatért. Kék haját törölgette egy zöld törülközővel. – Mindenképp állatorvos leszek! – Csak mosolyogtam válaszul. Rengetegszer mondta már ezt nekem a mai nap folyamán.

Hallottam a mobilom rezgését. Kíváncsian vettem a kezembe, hogy megnézzem, ki írt. Reményeim, miszerint Thot az, azonnal szertefoszlottak, mikor megláttam Thomas nevét. Összevont szemöldökkel néztem meg. Egy képet küldött, melyen Thot van egy korombéli lánnyal. Remegő ujjakkal nagyítottam ki.

\- Mi a gond, Hagar? – szólalt meg a velem szemben ülő Mika. Mellém telepedett, fejét a vállamra hajtotta, úgy nézte velem együtt a képernyőt. – Ő kicsoda?

\- A férfi Thot, a lány nem tudom ki – válaszoltam halkan. Gyönyörű volt. Tejcsokoládé bőre tökéletes összhangban van fehér kabátjával. Hollófekete haját bohém kontyba fogta. Sötétbarna szemeivel boldogan nézett Thotra.

\- Hívd fel! Vagy írj neki! Lehet, hogy... ó! Már hív is téged! – És valóban. Thot éppen videóhívást kezdeményez velem.

\- Most nem akarom felvenni! – Az éjjeliszekrényre raktam a telefont. Hagytam csörögni.

\- Hagar!

\- Nem, Mika! Nem tudnék vele most normálisan beszélni. Érzem, hogy hisztis hárpia lennék, aki azon nyomban szakít vele, mielőtt megmondaná az igazat! – Valóban felzaklatott ez a kép. Pedig biztos volt valami magyarázat arra, hogy ki az a lány. Thot soha nem csalna meg!

\- Hm – mosolyodott el ravaszul. Összevont szemöldökkel néztem, ahogy átnyúl előttem, kezébe veszi a telefonom, és átszökken a saját ágyára.

\- Mika! – szóltam rá rémülten, de már késő volt. Fogadta a hívást.

\- Szia! Itt Mika, Hagar unokatesója vagyok! – kezdett bele. Számra szorított kézzel ültem az ágyam szélén, és figyeltem a jelenetet.

\- Szervusz! – hallottam Thot szokásos, érzelemmentes hangját. – Hagar hol van? – Mika rám pillantott, mire a fejemet kezdtem el rázni, jelezve, ne mondja el. – Ott van előtted, igaz? – Őt nem lehet átverni. Már megtanulhattam volna.

\- Most elfoglalt – válaszolt Mika, nagyban vigyorogva. – Addig nyugodtan beszélhetsz velem!

\- Később visszahívom – mondta Thot. Hallottam, ahogy megbontja a vonalat. Halkan sóhajtva álltam Mika mellé. Arcom azonnal paprikapiros lett, mikor a képernyőre tekintettem. Thot nem szakította a vonalat. Még mindig tartja, közben győztes mosolyt villantott felém, ugyanis látott a kamerában. – Hagar.

\- Szia! – motyogtam, átvéve a telefont.

\- Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

\- Persze! – Átmentem a fürdőszobába, miközben Mika gyerekesen nyafogni kezdett, amiért nem hallhat minket. Becsuktam az ajtót.

\- Látom, hogy valami bánt téged! – mondta, mielőtt megszólalhattam volna. Leültem a kád szélére, másik kezemmel a perembe kapaszkodtam.

\- Ráér akkor beszélnünk róla, mikor hazaértem – mondtam. Kék szemeivel úgy fürkészte az arcomat, mintha kamerán keresztül is a lelkembe látna. – Sikerült kiderítened, kinek a lelkét helyezték belém?

\- Anubisz nem hajlandó elmondani. Bár van egy sejtésem.

\- Elárulod? – erőltettem az arcomra egy halvány mosolyt. Közelebb hajolt a kamerához.

\- Amint itthon leszel, elmondom! – mosolygott édesen. A gondolatra nagyot dobbant a szívem, egyben keserűség lepte be. Lehet nem maradunk együtt.

\- Szeretlek! – bukott ki belőlem. Először döbbenten pislogott rám, végül boldog mosoly jelent meg szája szegleteiben.

\- Én is szeretlek, Hagar!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kicsoda Menefer? – kérdeztem. Homlokát a homlokomnak döntötte.  
> \- A lányunk.

Korán keltem. Kint még sötét volt. Mika mélyen aludt a szomszéd ágyban. Laptopommal a kezemben csöndesen elhagytam a szobát. A nappaliban telepedtem le. Végre volt időm folytatni a kutatásomat. Már nincs sok hátra a szakdolgozatomból. Mégsem tudtam folytatni. Egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugodni annak a lánynak a gondolata.

Így történt az, hogy felmentem Facebook-ra kutakodni, hátha találok valamit. Thot-nak nincs Facebook fiókja. Viszont Ikarosznak és Adonisznak van. Keresgéltem az ismerőseik között, és meg is találtam a lányt a képről.

\- Szóval Menefer Finley a neved – suttogtam. Elkezdtem kutakodni az oldalán. Rendes lánynak tűnik. Sokat lóg együtt a barátaival. Imádja az irodalmat. Sőt! Egy egyetemre járunk! Csak ő angol nyelv és kultúra szakirányon. Tovább görgettem. Nézegettem a megosztott képeket, kedvencnek mondott idézeteit, cuki állatos videókat, könyvajánlókat. Tökéletesen átlagosnak tűnik.

Felpillantottam az egyetem weboldalára, ott is rákerestem. Most elsős.

\- Milyen korán keltél! – szólalt meg az ajtóból Cromwell bácsi.

\- Szia! – erőltettem mosolyt az arcomra. – Te is elég korán keltél!

\- Nem szeretek sokáig aludni – vont vállat. Kezében két bögre volt. Letelepedett mellém, az egyik bögrét felém nyújtotta. Megköszönve átvettem. – A barátnőd?

\- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Nem tudok róla sokat. A... a pasimmal ismerik egymást.

\- Veszélyeztetve érzed magad?

\- Kicsit – bólintottam rá. – Úgy érzem, túl sok dolog van így is Thot vállán, nem hiányzik neki egy olyan kapcsolat, ahol a másik félnek drámába fordult az élete.

\- Biztos meg van az oka, amiért téged választott! Az istenek nem szoktak csak úgy, ok nélkül párt választani, hogy aztán pár hét után eldobják. Ráadásul Thot komolyabb bármelyik istennél vagy istennőnél. Nem játszadozik az emberekkel.

\- Viszont ez a lány félig egyiptomi. Lehet, honvágya van...

\- Akkor elutazna Egyiptomba – szakított félbe. – Hagar, ne gyötörd magad! Bízol benne?

\- Igen! – Lehajtottam a laptopom fedelét. Magam mellé raktam. A forrócsokimba meredtem. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve leraktam a kávézóasztalra, az ajtó felé vettem az irányt.

\- Hová mész?

\- Felhívom telefonon! – Megtorpantam, felé néztem. – Jobb tisztázni a dolgokat! Igaz, nem telefon téma, de meg fogok őrülni, mire haza érek, és végre személyesen találkozok vele. – Felrohantam a szobámba, óvatosan lépkedtem ott, nehogy felébresszem Mikát. Magamhoz vettem a telefonom, majd lementem, felvettem a kabátom, és kimentem a hátsó teraszra. Tárcsáztam Thot számát. Második csöngésre felvette.

\- Hagar! – szólt bele.

\- Beszélnünk kell! – kezdtem bele kertelés nélkül. – Kicsoda Menefer Finley? – Néma csönd volt a vonal túlsó végén.

\- Ikarosztól tudod a nevét? – kérdezte végül. Hangjában mintha dühöt hallottam volna. Elmondtam neki az eseményeket. Miután befejeztem, nem szólt semmit.

\- Azonnal oda megyek! – mondta végül.

\- Tessék? – nyíltak tágra a szemeim, de már nem válaszolt. Bontotta a vonalat.

♑️

Idegesen várakoztam a nappaliban. Időközben a többiek is felébredtek, így megkezdődött az élet a házban. Elmondtam Mikának a történeteket.

\- Figyu, ha szakítotok, akkor én lecsapok rá! – kacsintott, mire kapott tőlem egy igazán gyilkos pillantást. Kopogtak az ajtón, mire úgy futottam az ajtó felé, mint akit puskából lőttek ki. Szinte feltéptem az ajtót. Thot ott állt a küszöbön. Szemeivel idegesen fürkészte az arcomat.

\- Öltözz át! – parancsolta. Megilletődötten meredtem rá. – Elviszlek valahová pár órára!

\- Jó! – egyeztem bele mormogva. Gyorsan átöltöztem a szobámba. Magamnál tartottam a telefonomat, amit végül a kabátom cipzáras zsebébe helyeztem.

Thot az autójával jött el. Beültem az anyósülésre. Ezúttal metál zene szólt. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz. Letért egy ösvényre. Sokáig mentünk a félhomályban, míg meg nem érkeztünk egy hatalmas faház stílusú építményhez. Thot leállította a motort. Kiszállt az autóból, a ház felé vette az irányt. Követtem. Hirtelen felvillantak a lámpák, életet lehelve az épületbe. Az ajtó magától kinyílt az istenség előtt. Levette fekete kabátját és fehér sálját. Esetlenül toporogtam mellette. Nem értettem, miért hozott ide.

\- Miért hoztál ide? – tettem fel a kérdést. Felém fordult, lesegítette a kabátomat. A csuklómnál fogva se szó, se beszéd, maga után húzott. Be a nappaliba, ami az ajtótól balra esik. Egyszerű berendezésű volt, bőr és fabútorokkal. Leült a kanapéra, engem pedig az ölébe ültetett. Arcom azonnal pirosba fordult.

\- Most végre kettesben vagyunk – mondta szemeimbe nézve. Szorosan magához ölelt. Szinte elvesztem tekintetében. Szinte.

\- Kicsoda Menefer? – kérdeztem. Homlokát a homlokomnak döntötte.

\- A lányunk.

\- Micsoda? – hőköltem hátra. Döbbenten néztem rá. – De hogy lehetne a közös _lányunk_ , amikor majdnem velem egy idős, emellett még nem feküdtem le veled!?

\- A hitvesem vagy, ezért a gyerekeim, akiket más nőkkel nemzettem, a te gyerekeid is.

\- Ó! – pislogtam bambán. – De ez akkor is... ne értsd félre, de fura számomra! Miért nem beszéltél róla? Most akkor a lányomnak kell neveznem? És ő az anyjának fog?

\- Úgy nevezitek egymást, ahogy szeretnétek. Mellesleg később elmondtam volna neked.

\- Apropó elmondás! – jutott hirtelen eszembe valami. – Szerinted kinek a lelke van bennem?

\- Hm – hümmögött félig lehunyt szemekkel. Gyengéden megcsókolt. – Most ne beszéljünk erről! Nem bírok tovább magammal, Hagar! - Fehér ingébe markoltam a mellkasán. Elhúzódtam, hogy áthelyezkedjem lovaglóülésbe. Csókolni kezdtem a nyakát, amit halk, élvezettől telített sóhajjal fogadott. Közben kigomboltam az ingjét, végig simítottam izmos mellkasán. Fogaimmal kissé keményen fogtam közre egy kis részt, majd erősen megszívtam, mire felnyögött. Gyengéden a fenekembe markolt, közelebb húzott magához. Nyalogatni kezdtem a megszívott részt, majd ajkaimat felvezettem ajkaihoz. Megcsókoltam, aztán elhúzódtam, hogy szemügyre vegyem művem. Kifejezetten tetszett, hogy rajta hagytam a nyomom. Felállt, továbbra is tartva a fenekemnél. Megindult velem a bejárattal szemben lévő lépcső felé. Míg haladt, tovább csókoltam a nyakát. Hamar felértünk, egy hálószobába lépett. Gond nélkül az ágyra pottyantott. Szemei aranysárgán izzottak. Egy csettintéssel eltűntette mindkettőnkről a ruhát. Teljesen meztelenül feküdtem előtte. Már a füleim is biztos pirossá váltak. Nem készültem erre, tehát nem borotválkoztam. Zavartan felültem, térdeimet felhúztam, hogy valamelyest eltakarjam magam. Ő mégis elém térdelt, kezeivel gyengéden széthúzta lábaimat. Arcát fürkésztem, miközben közelebb húzódott. Nem mertem teste többi részére nézni. Amennyire vágytam arra, hogy végre vele legyek, annyira félek most. Fölém tornyosult, két oldalt megtámaszkodva mellettem. Gyengéden megcsókolt. Lehunyt szemekkel nyaka köré kulcsoltam kezeimet. Magammal húztam vízszintesbe. Ágaskodó férfiassága érintkezett a combom belső felével. Rémülten húzódtam el.

\- Várj! – suttogtam szemeibe nézve. – Van nálad óvszer? – Értetlen, ködös tekintettel viszonozta nézésem.

\- Óvszer?

\- Szeretlek, de még nem akarok teherbe esni! – Szerintem még sosem volt ilyen piros a fejem, mint most. – Egy nap majd igen, de nem most.

\- Később szeretnél tőlem gyereket? – döbbent meg. Lesütöttem szemeimet.

\- Igen – vallottam be. – Te nem szeretnél? – Újra megcsókolt. Viszont most valami más volt a csókjában. Mélyebb volt, gyengédebb. Sokkalta jobban éreztem benne a szerelmét.

\- Amint elvégzed az egyetemet, feleségül veszlek! – suttogta, homlokát a homlokomnak döntve. – Rengeteg kisbabánk lesz! – A fülemhez hajolt. – Lazulj el! Minden rendben lesz, csak add át magad nekem teljesen.

♑️

Egyenletesen szuszogott. Megnyugtatóan hatott rám. Szorosan egymáshoz bújva feküdtünk a takaró alatt. Hihetetlen számomra, hogy tényleg megtettük. Bevallom, jó érzés visszagondolni rá. Ráadásul valahonnan ismerős volt számomra. Eddig nem jutottunk el ilyen szintre. Nem nyúlt hozzám _úgy_. A testem mégis reagált az érintésére. Összeillünk. Tökéletesen összeillünk.

Óvatosan, nehogy felébresszem, kicsusszantam mellőle. Nesztelenül a fürdőszobába osontam. Alighogy becsuktam az ajtót, felkapcsoltam a villanyt. Gyors elintéztem a dolgom, majd letusoltam. Szinte tűzforró vizet engedtem magamra, mégis hidegnek éreztem. Thot forró teste után lehet, már mindig hidegnek fogom érezni azt, amit régebben forrónak éreztem, és mindig az ő forróságát fogom kívánni. Függőjévé tett, mire észbe kaphattam volna.

Egy fehér törülközővel igyekeztem minél szárazabbra törölni a hajamat, miközben egy másik fehér törülköző a testem köré volt csavarva. Szárítás közben jobban szemügyre vettem a kicsi helyiséget. Egyszerű fürdőszoba volt, sárga és fehér színeket viselt. A pult, beleépített mosdóval, az ajtóval egy oldalon foglalt helyett, a fal mentén. Fölötte tükör, afölött erős égők. A pult teteje fehér márványból van. Egy mosdó található beleépítve, tőle jobb oldalra zsebkendős doboz és szépen rendezett, mindenféle színből álló, kövekre emlékeztető szappanok, kristálytálba rakva. Balra mindenféle kencefice hajra és bőrre. A mosdóval szemben van a zuhanyzó kabin, aminek most háttal állok. Balra tőlem, az ablak alatt fehér kád. Az ajtóval szemben, a zuhanykabin mellett egy kisebb helyiség található, ahol a WC van. Közte és a kabin között fal húzódik, előtte pedig ajtó helyett homokszínű függöny. Maguk a falak halványsárga csempékből, míg a padló sötétsárga árnyalatú mozaikcsempékből áll össze.

Kinyílt az ajtót. Thot hunyorogva, félálmosan lépett be. Természetesen meztelenül. Nyál csorgatva figyeltem mozdulatait. Először hozzám lépett, gyengéden megcsókolt, majd belépett a zuhany alá letusolni. A törülközőt, amivel a hajamat szárítgattam, kiterítettem a szárítóra, ami a káddal szemközti falon található, az ajtó és a WC között, a falba építve. Thot hamar végzett. Hozzá léptem. Végig simítottam a gerincén, amitől megborzongott. Maga elé húzott, két keze közé vette az arcomat. Szenvedélyesen csókolni kezdett, amit örömmel viszonoztam. Karjaimmal körül fontam a derekát.

\- Nem fáj sehol? – húzódott el egy kicsit, homlokát a homlokomnak támasztva.

\- Nem – mosolyogtam félig lehunyt szemekkel. – Teljesen jól vagyok. – Két oldalt megfogta a derekam, és felültetett a pultra. Időközben a gondolata erejével odébb tolta a szappanos tálat és a dobozt. Magához vett egy tégelyt. Felnyitotta. Narancs- és szantálfa illat kezdett el terjengeni a levegőben. Thot széthúzta a testemet takaró törülközőt. Gyengéden bekent mindenhol a krémmel. Az alsó ajkamat harapdálva hagytam.

Ajtócsapódás hangja zavart meg.

\- Ideje felöltöznünk – mosolygott Thot. Elindult, azonban visszahúztam, szorosan magamhoz öleltem.

\- Még egy kicsit! – dünnyögtem a mellkasába. Kuncogva hajolt le egy csókért, majd ajkaival a fülemet súrolva suttogni kezdett.

\- _Emlékszel rám, egyetlen szerelmem_. – Óegyiptomi nyelven hangzottak el szavai. A hangja teljesen megváltozott, mégis felismertem. Tudtam, hogy hozzá tartozik. Lelki szemeim előtt halványan egy csarnok derengett föl, telis-tele papirusz tekercsekkel, asztalokkal, mindenféle tárgyakkal. Csak egy pillanat töredéke volt az egész, mégis úgy éreztem, fontos számomra az a hely. – _Végre visszatértél hozzám!_

Elhúzódtam, hogy aranysárga szemeibe nézek. Még mindig izzottak, mintha valamilyen belső parázs világítaná meg az írisze mögött. Válaszolni készültem, mikor hirtelen kinyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja. A küszöbön Ikarosz állt. Éreztem, hogy újra elpirulok. Amint gyorsan felmérte a terepet, elhagyta a helyszínt.

\- Egyszer még meg fogom ölni! – mormogta Thot. Mosolyogva lehúztam magamhoz. Úgy csókoltam meg, mintha az életben maradást jelentené számomra. Elégedetten mormogva ölelt magához. Teljesen a karjaiba simultam.

♑️

Egyszerű, sötétkék, térdi érő pántos ruha volt rajtam, fekete elasztikus nadrággal és fehér, kötött szvetterrel. Ezekhez illő meleg, bokapapucs volt még a lábamon. Hajamat egyszerű kontyba fogtam. Thoton fekete nadrág és fehér ing volt. Igaz, szívesebben láttam volna anélkül, de a többiek nem biztos, hogy úgy élveznék a látványt, ahogy én.

Lent, a nappaliban már ott volt néhány egyiptomi istenség, közöttük Ré, Básztet, Anubisz és Hórusz. Egy pillanatra megtorpantam. Honnan tudom, hogy az az isten Hórusz?

Ikarosz és Adonisz az ablaknál álltak. Halkan sutyorogtak valamiről, mint mindig.

\- Te vagy Hagar? – lépett hozzám Hórusz. Haja ugyanolyan hollófekete, mint Réé, és szemei is aranysárgák, bár van bennük egy kis sötétbarna árnyalat a pupillák körül. Bőre sötét, kreolos. Majdnem olyan magas, mint Ré és Thot.

\- Igen – válaszoltam. Gyanakodva pillantottam Rére és Anubiszra. A sakálisten somolyogva fürkészte a falat. Mennyi az esély rá, hogy beszélt Hórusznak a tériszonyomról?

\- Hallottam, hogy egy emberlánynak sikerült megnyernie Thot szívét – kezdett bele. - Mond csak, milyen vele lenni? – Éreztem, hogy kezdek elpirulni.

\- Ne hozd zavarba! – szólt rá Ré.

\- Megröptethetem? – kérdezte vigyorogva a sólyomisten.

\- Nem! – válaszoltam Ré helyett, és gyorsan eliszkoltam a konyhába, ahol Thot szendvicseket készített.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte rám sem nézve. Beszálltam mellé a szendvics készítésbe.

\- Csak Hórusznak repülni támadt kedve – suttogtam, hogy csak ő hallja. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy mosolyog. _Kezd visszatérni belé az élet_ , gondoltam. Bár nem tudom honnan jött ez a gondolat. Nem éreztem a sajátomnak.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thot?  
> \- Hm?  
> \- Egyszer majd elmeséled, honnan származol?

Nem könnyű visszatérni a hétköznapokba, miután még jobban belemélyültem a természetfelettibe. Alighogy apával visszatértünk, volt még egy hetem az első vizsgámig. Összeköltöztünk apa bátyjával, Cromwell bácsival, és annak családjával egy olyan családi házba, ami Midnight Rose kertvárosi részébe tartozik. Mika nagyon örült nekem. Egymással szemben vannak a szobáink.

\- Tiszta buli lesz! – ujjongott Mika, miközben segített berendezkedni.

Természetesen a vizsgaidőszak most sem volt egy leányálom. Nem értem miből gondolják azt a tanárok, hogy három időpont elég, amiket ráadásul úgy raknak, hogy időben súrolnak más vizsgákat. Egyik nap három vizsgám is volt, ráadásul egyikre vissza kellett mennem, mivel beugró tesztet kellett írnom, később felelnem. Hiába írtam meg A-ra. Nagyon örültem, amikor végre letudtam az első heteket, és már csak kettő vizsga volt hátra. Az egyiket ebből Thot tartja. Kíváncsi voltam milyen lesz most a vizsga nála. Lehet, ugyanolyan, mint a többi. Az iskolában továbbra is tanár-diák kapcsolatunk van. Szerencsére mindketten szét tudjuk választani az iskolai életünket a magánéletünktől. Aminek örülök, tekintettel Thotra. Ő kerülne bajba, ha kitudódik a dolog. Remélhetőleg nem fog, hacsak Thomas nem próbál meg bekavarni.

Thot vizsgája előtti napot, január 22-ét úgy döntöttem, nála töltöm. Elég sok napot töltöttem nála, mióta haza tértünk. Segített a tanulásban. Természetesen nehéz kérdéseket tett fel, amik közül akadt olyan is, amire nem tudtam válaszolni. Ráadásul Thot úgy döntött kibővíti a jegyzeteimet. Ahogy most is. A hálószobájához tartozó mini könyvtárban vagyunk. Az egyik fotelben ültem, és a már meglévő jegyzeteimet olvastam a vizsgájára, miközben ő még írt nekem vagy húsz oldalt. Azt szeretné, ha már államvizsgára kész, professzionális jegyzeteim legyenek. Mindig is szerettem tanulni, most mégis kezd elegem lenni belőle. Leraktam a füzetet a kisasztalra, majd szerelmemhez lépkedtem. Teljesen belemerült a jegyzetekbe. Lazán átöleltem a vállát, fejemet a fejére hajtottam. Azonnal abbahagyta az írást. Felpillantott rám. Mellettem mindig hagyja, hogy részben elő törjön isteni mivolta: szemei aranysárgák, bőre szinte tűzforró. Egyszerűen imádom!

Lehajoltam hozzá egy – na, jó, több – csókért. Elégedetten mormogva viszonozta. Bátorkodtam tovább merészkedni. Kezemet becsúsztattam ingje alá, így tenyerem hozzá simult izmos mellkasához. Bevallom, az ágyba akartam csábítani egy kicsit.

\- Ha így folytatod, ráveszlek, hogy költözz hozzám! – nézett mélyen a szemeimbe. Mosolyogva döntöttem homlokomat a homlokának.

\- Majd az államvizsga után – suttogtam félig lehunyt szemekkel.

\- Hathor a jövő hónapban megérkezik. Segít megszervezni az esküvőt. Akárcsak a macskák.

\- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell nagy esküvő! – vontam össze a szemöldököm.

\- Ré követeli. – Szórakozottan elmosolyodott. – Alig várja, hogy összeadjon minket!

\- Szilveszterkor csak erről áradozott – bólintottam, visszaemlékezve a bulira. Nem voltunk olyan sokan, mint a karácsonyin, és nem is volt akkora tombolás. Thot elhúzódott, mire én is tőle. Felállt, nyújtózni kezdett.

\- Lassan vacsoraidő – mondta az órára pillantva. – Még van egy kis időnk. Pihenjünk egy kicsit! – Elindult a hálószoba felé. Követtem. Leült az ágyra, az ölébe húzott. Arcát a nyaki hajlatomba temette, miközben karjai a derekam körül pihent. Egyik kezemmel kibontottam hosszú haját, lágyan simogatni kezdtem.

\- Remélem a kicsikénk örökölni fogja a hajszíned – osztottam meg vele gondolataimat. Éreztem, ahogy izmai hirtelen megfeszülnek.

\- Egyedül ezt utálom magamon – nevetett fel gyengén, aztán motyogott még valamit halkan. Ugyanazon a nyelven, amit a faházban használt. Túl halkan mondta, így nem értettem. Erről eszembe jutott még valami. Még mindig nem mondta el, szerinte kinek a lelke lakozik bennem. Sem ő, sem Anubisz. Hiába kérdeztem rá többször is, mesterien elterelték másra a figyelmem, ezért nem erőltettem tovább a dolgot. Előbb-utóbb úgyis elmondják. Igaz, nagyon örülnék, ha végre megtudnám. Viszont most más gondolkoztatott el. Thot miért utálja a hajszínét? Ha utálja, miért nem változtatja meg magán olyanra, amilyenre neki tetszik? Hirtelen eszembe jutott, mit olvastam róla. Eredetileg nem az egyiptomi panteonba tartozik, csak csatlakozott hozzá. Azt nem tudták megállapítani, hogy honnan.

\- Thot?

\- Hm?

\- Egyszer majd elmeséled, honnan származol? – Izmai újfent megfeszültek. Úgy néz ki nagyon érzékeny téma ez nála.

\- Miért szeretnéd tudni? – mormogta érzelemmentes hangon. Félne, hogy nem szeretném utána? Utálom, amikor ilyenre gondol!

\- Kíváncsi vagyok – vallottam be. – Te mindent tudsz rólam, de én rólad csak annyit, amennyit olvastam, vagy magadtól bevallottál. – Szemeimbe nézett. Halvány dühöt fedeztem fel benne a félelem és az idegesség mellett. Gyengéden végig simítottam az arca élén. – Nem sürgetlek! Ha úgy döntesz, elmeséled, meghallgatlak.

\- Még nem állok készen rá – bólintott. – Csak Ré tudja, honnan származom. Ki voltam, mielőtt csatlakoztam hozzájuk. – Szavaiban volt valami fájdalmas. Nem számomra. Saját maga számára. Éreztem, hogy fáj visszaemlékeznie a múltjára.

\- Visszatérve a hajadra – szólaltam meg újra egy kis csönd után. Kérdőn pillantott újra a szemembe. – Nekem nagyon tetszik a színe! – Hozzá hajoltam egy csókért. Elégedetten hümmögve dőlt hátra, velem a karjaiban, majd gyűrt maga alá.

♒️

Ikarosz, Adonisz és én unottan ültünk a pihenőszobában. Nekik még volt hátra egy vizsgájuk. Hülyék voltak, és nem azt írták le, amit tanított Mrs. Hawkins, hanem azt, ami _valóban_ megtörtént, csak máshogy jegyezték fel. Most újra kell menniük írni.

\- Hát itt vagytok! – jelent meg Menefer, Thot lánya. Neki a másik épületben vannak az órái, mégis, sok vizsgáját ebbe az épületbe rakták. – Nem láttátok apát?

\- Az irodájában kéne lennie – válaszoltam. Meneferrel is jobban megismerkedtem, de nem lógunk együtt. Neki is meg van a saját élete, és nekem is. Természetesen jó a viszonyunk, azonnal elfogadott. Csak szimplán nem vagyunk együtt sülve-főve.

\- Köszi! – mosolygott rám. Elsietett a mondott irányba. Ikarosz furán méregetett.

\- Mi a gond? – vontam össze a szemöldököm. Adonisz feszengeni kezdett.

\- Semmi! – mormogta bunkón a kérdezett személy. Felpattanva elhagyta a helyiséget. Értetlenül néztem kirohanását.

\- Ne haragudj meg rá! – kelt a védelmére Adonisz. – Mostanság nehéz neki.

\- A vizsgák miatt?

\- Miattad!

\- Micsoda? – kerekedtek el a szemeim válasza hallatán. Mégis miért miattam? Ó, ne! Remélem nem azt fogja mondani, amire most gondolok!

\- Ikarosz szerelmes beléd. – Adonisz nem nézett rám, úgy válaszolt. – Igyekezte ezt elfojtani, mikor látta, hogy összejöttetek Thottal. Mégis, végig reménykedett, hogy nem lesz komoly, és Thot hamarosan rád un, vagy te ő rá. Mikor a faházban rátok nyitott, rájött arra, hogy nincs esélye nálad. Azon a decemberi estén végleg Thoté lett a szíved. Ráadásul a faházban mást is észrevett, ami végleg elvette feléd minden reményét.

\- Mit vett észre? – faggattam tovább. Időközben több hallgató is betért, ezért sokkalta halkabbra kellett vennünk a hangunkat, és közelebb hajolnunk egymáshoz.

\- Nem az én tisztem elmondani neked, Hagar! – mosolygott keserűen. – Egy a lényeg. Maradj Thot mellett, soha ne hagyd el! – Ezzel fogta magát, és elhagyta a helyiséget. Egyedül hagyva. Ők is tudnák azt, amit Thot? Tudják, kinek a lelke van bennem?

♒️

Mikával egyedül voltunk otthon. Végre letudtam minden vizsgám, így otthon pihentem egy kicsit. Thotnak még akadt munkája az egyetemen, ezért nem mentem át hozzá. Az irodájában találkoztunk az utolsó vizsgám napján. Azóta csak telefonon beszéltünk. Lesz egy hét szabadom, utána kezdődik a nyári szemeszter. Már az órákon is fogom látni Thotot. Igaz, most több órám lesz vele. Emellett két új tanár is lesz, akik eddig nem tanították a csoportomat. Kíváncsi leszek rájuk. Mr. Hoocker régészeti elméletet visz, míg Mrs. Rosehood már a keresztény egyházról tanít, milyen hasonlóságok vannak közte és a politeista vallások között.

Ahogy elnéztem a tanárokat, már tudtam, hogyan is fog kinézni az órarendem. Annyi biztos, hogy csak szombatonként fogok tudni eljárni a mesedélutánokra felolvasni. A péntekjeim szabadok lesznek, tehát azt a napot tudom tölteni a szakdolgozatom írásával, emellett Thottal is tölthetek időt. Hétvégen meg triplán. Bevallom, kezd egyre jobban hiányozni. Legszívesebben most is mellette lennék.

Vacsora után Mika elment bulizni a barátaival, így teljesen egyedül maradtam a kísérteties házban. Apa és Cromwell bácsi elengedték a démonokat, akiket általában segítségül szoktak hívni. Úgy döntöttem, olvasok egy kicsit. Az utóbbi időben úgysem sikerült időt szakítanom rá. Nem sokáig jutottam el vele, hisz elég gyorsan elaludtam.

Álmomban egészen más helyen jártam. Egy hálószobában. Az ágyon feküdtem, körülöttem hófehér, szinte láthatatlan fátyolok. Mellettem egy fekete bőrű, hófehér hajú férfi szunyókált. Bőre szó szerint fekete volt, nem sötétbarna. Emellett kissé érdes felületű, pikkelyszerű. Óvatosan végig simítottam a karján az ujjbegyeimmel. Nem volt kellemetlen érzés a tapintása.

Jobban szemügyre vettem az arcát. Thot arcvonásait fedeztem fel rajta. Értetlenül néztem. Ez lenne az igazi, isteni alakja? Az, amilyen volt, mielőtt csatlakozott az egyiptomiakhoz?

\- Thot? – suttogtam. Szemei azonnal felnyíltak. Aranysárgák. Azonban még így is van egy kis különbség annál, amilyen szokott lenni. A pupilla körül halványan ugyan, de van egy kis robbanásszerű szürkéslila árnyalat.

\- Mi a gond, szerelmem? – Gyengéden simított végig az arcomon. Nemcsak az ő arca, hanem az ő hangja is volt. Tényleg Thot fekszik most mellettem. Szemei arra a kezére tévedt, mely az arcomra simult. Félelem és düh költözött beléjük. Gyorsan felült, nem nézett rám. – Sajnálom! Még nem sikerült teljesen kontrolálnom.

\- Semmi gond! – bukott ki belőlem akaratlanul. Mintha nem is én beszélnék, hanem valaki más. Mintha megszállták volna a testem. Felültem, gyengéden tettem kezem a bicepszére. – Így is szeretlek! Mindegy, milyen a kinézeted. A belső a lényeg.

\- Lehet, de tudod jól, milyen a _másik_ belső énem. Akármikor átveheti az irányítást, főleg, ha ezt a külsőt viselem. Nem akarok neked fájdalmat okozni!

\- Azzal okozol fájdalmat, ha ön ostorozod magad! Emellett nem szeretem, ha elfordulsz tőlem. Ilyenkor mindig elzárkózol. – Kezemet a hasamra simítottam. Pont ott, ahol növekednie kéne egy gyermeknek, aki még nem fogant meg. – Próbálj meg a jelenre koncentrálni. Alig egy napja volt az esküvőnk! – Halványan mosolyogva fordult felém. Most fedeztem csak fel bőre halványan, ezüstös fénylését. Mintha csillagok bújtak volna meg a bőre alatt.

\- Ezzel a gyereknemzésre célzol? – Már-már kuncogva ejtette ki a szavakat. Mosolyogva másztam az ölébe, lovaglóülésben. Karjaimat a nyaka köré fontam. Szorosan ölelt magához, karjaival a derekam körül. Szenvedélyesen csókolt, amit élveztem. Ajkaink alighogy érintkeztek, már éreztem is lent izgatottságát. Mosolyogva nyúltam le, hogy magamba helyezzem. Nagyot mordulva maga alá gyűrt. Először gyengéden mozgott, végül egyre gyorsabban és szenvedélyesebben. A torkomon ragadtak az élvezettől előtörni készülő sikolyok. Úgy csókoltam, mintha életet lehelne ezzel belém.

\- Örökké melletted maradok, Maat! – nyögte, nekem pedig tágra nyíltak a szemeim a felismeréstől.

♒️

Alighogy kimondta a nevet az álomban, felriadtam. Már hajnalodott. Teljesen egyedül voltam a szobámban. Hitetlenkedve pattantam ki az ágyból. Elkezdtem készülődni. Amint kész voltam, hívtam a szerelmemet.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte rémülten, köszöntés nélkül.

\- Semmi gond! – mosolyodtam el. – Otthon vagy?

\- Igen – válaszolta. – Máris ott vagyok érted!

\- Nem szükséges!

\- Ragaszkodom hozzá. – Éreztem hangján a mosolyát. – Mindjárt ott vagyok!

\- Rendben! – Bontottuk a vonalat. Még egyszer megnéztem magam a tükörben, bár tudom, Thotot nem érdekli a kinézet. Igaz, lehet van valami a kinézetemben, amiért elkezdett vonzódni hozzám. Biztos hasonlítok Maatra. Viszont ezt csak akkor tudom meg, ha beszélek Thottal.

Hamar megérkezett. Még írtam egy kis cetlire Mikának, hogy ne aggódjon, és már ott is ültem Thot mellett az anyósülésen. Nem magához vitt, hanem ki a városból.

\- Hová megyünk? – kérdeztem kíváncsian.

\- Reggelizni – mosolygott titokzatosan. – Van egy barátom, akit amúgy is terveztem meglátogatni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ízleni fog a főztje. Szó szerint mennyei minden, amit készít. – Tehát egy olyan személyhez megyünk, aki a Mennyekből származik. Hát, ez elég tág, tekintettel arra, hogy lehet egy isten, vagy istennő, esetleg angyalvérű. – Egy kicsit nála leszünk, aztán, ha neked is megfelel, átjössz hozzám. Hathor el szeretne vinni ruhapróbára. Veletek tartok.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy a babona szerint a vőlegénynek nem szabad a menyasszonyt az esküvői ruhájában látnia az esemény előtt, mert balszerencsét hoz?

\- Ostoba babona – legyintett. – Viszont hajlandó vagyok engedni neked, és magadra hagyni Hathorral. – Egy ideig csöndben mentünk. Azon vacilláltam, mikor is mondhatnám el az álmomat. – Min rágódsz?

\- Még mindig nem mondtad el, kinek a lelkét tette belém Anubisz – kezdtem bele. Profiljára pillantottam. Álkapcsa megfeszült, szemöldökét összevonta. – Ahányszor rákérdeztem, mindig eltereltétek a szót, ezért úgy döntöttem, nem firtatom tovább. Azonban este volt egy furcsa álmom.

\- Egyszer még megölöm azt az idiótát! – mormogta. Értetlenül meredtem rá. Lehúzódott egy ösvényre. Egy kicsit beljebb mentünk, majd leállította a motort. Nem nézett rám. – Mond el szóról szóra, mit álmodtál! – Úgy tettem, ahogy kérte. Egyre feszültebb és dühösebb lett. Emellett félelem is költözött szemeibe. Beszámolóm befejeztével némaság nehezült ránk.

\- Szóval? – szólaltam meg végül. – Maat van bennem? – Csak bólintott. – Miért nem akartad elmondani?

\- Azt hitted volna, hogy miatta vagyok veled. – Végre felém fordult. Döbbenten pislogtam rá.

\- Butus! – ráztam meg a fejem, mire most ő nézett döbbenten. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy örökre együtt maradhatunk! Végig azon rettegtem, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha megöregedek, és végül meghalok. Neked egy szempillantás lett volna, és újra... – Az ölébe húzott. Vadul megcsókolt, amit döbbenten próbáltam viszonozni. Túl sok mostanság a döbbenet. Benyúlt a blúzom alá.

\- Thot! – szóltam, miközben próbáltam elhúzódni. Kicsit durvává kezdett válni.

\- Ma este elmondom, ki is vagyok valójában – nézett mélyen a szemeimbe. – Felveszem az igazi alakom, és úgy teszlek a magamévá! – Éreztem, ahogy elpirulok a szavaitól. A nyakához hajoltam. Óvatosan a fogaim közé vettem egy kis bőrt, és erősen szívni kezdtem. Tudtam, mennyire szereti, ha ezt csinálom. A kívánt hatást el is értem. Vigyorogva a füléhez vezettem az ajkaimat.

\- Még nem csináltuk autóban – súgtam. Fátyolos hangon felnevetett, közben a hajamba túrt.

\- Azt mondod, ideje kipróbálnunk? – súgta a fülembe. Kuncogva bólintottam. Bekapta a fülcimpámat, szívni kezdte. Halkan nyögve jobban hozzá bújtam. Tudtam, nem fog megállni. A kijelentésemmel engedélyt adtam neki egy kis autós etye-petyére. És ezt nem bántam meg.

♒️

Thot barátja, akihez mentünk egy bukott angyal. Inkább az emberek között él. Még emberi nevet is vett fel. Calum Hiddens. Egyszerű, sötétszőke haja és barna szemei vannak. Egyedül sápadt bőre volt az, ami nem volt hétköznapinak mondható. Szinte szikrázott a nap fényében.

Barátságosan fogadott. Csinált reggelit, ami tényleg mennyei volt. Közben lefolytatott egy bonyolult eszmecserét Thottal, végül átadott néhány dobozt neki.

\- Vigyázzatok magatokra! – bocsájtott utunkra. Végig mosolygott. A hazafelé úton az egyetemről beszélgettünk a szerelmemmel. Jó érzés volt hétköznapi dolgokról beszélni. Olyanok voltunk, mint egy átlagos pár. Egészen addig, míg meg nem érkeztünk a Tudás Házáig, ahol Hathor már várt ránk.

\- Végre megérkeztetek! – Szorosan magához ölelt. – Gyere! – Egy szempillantás volt az egész, és már máshol voltunk. – Thot mondta, hogy jobban örülnél egy emberi esküvőnek, de a vendégek többsége halhatatlan vagy félvér. Tehát úgy gondoltam, nem lesz gond, ha vegyítünk egy kicsit. Természetesen fehér ruhád lesz. Van egy szalon nálunk, ahol gyönyörű esküvői ruhákat készítenek. Azért hoztam több színt is fehéren kívül. Thot imádja a vöröst, szóval az alsóneműd mindenképp egy rubintvörös darab lesz. Mágiával kicsit megfűszerezzük, így, mikor viseled, fehér lesz, de ha Thot hozzá ér a nászéjszakán, vörössé válik. Mit szólsz? Ugye milyen nagyszerű? – Olyan gyorsan mondta a dolgokat, hogy alig tudtam odafigyelni rá. Pörgött, mint egy ringlispíl. Mutatta a szebbnél szebb ruhákat és alsóneműket. Mégsem tudtam választani. Valahogy egyiket sem éreztem igazán megfelelőnek.

\- Sebaj! – legyintett vidáman Hathor. – Tudod mit! Keresünk egy időpontot, amikor jó mindkettőnknek, és elmegyünk a szalonba. Oké-zsoké?

\- Rendben – bólintottam rá mosolyogva.

Dolgunk végeztével én visszatértem Thot hálószobájába. Az ágyon feküdt, egy szál fehér pizsamanadrágban. Mosolyom átváltott egy másik fajta mosolyra, miközben szép lassan levetkőztem. Thot aranyló szemekkel nézte végig mozdulataimat.

\- Gyere gyorsan ide! – suttogta vággyal telített hangon. Számára kínzóan lassan közelítettem hozzá. Ezúttal elvesztette türelmét. Felült, magához rántott. – Nem bírom ki!

\- Nyugodtan engedd el magad, és mutasd meg az igazi kinézeted! – Bátorítóan mosolyogtam rá, és simítottam végig izmos mellkasán. Azonnal, foltokban a kreolos árnyalat átváltott feketébe, ezüst fénnyel. Ugyanolyanná vált, mint amilyen az álmomban is. Csak annyi, hogy a haja hosszabbá vált, a fülei enyhén hegyessé. A szeme alatt és az orrán vízszintesen szeplőként ezüstös pöttyök. Körmei is hosszabbak lettek egy kicsikével, és ezüstfehérekké váltak.

\- Biztos? – suttogta félig lehunyt szemekkel, az ajkaimat figyelve. Végig simítottam felkarjain a válláig, onnan le a mellkasán lefelé.

\- Nem a külsődbe szerettem bele – suttogtam mélyen a szemeibe nézve. – Nekem a belső számít! – Szavaim hallatán könnyek gyűltek a szemeibe. Két keze közé vette az arcomat.

\- Örülök, hogy végre velem vagy, szerelmem!


End file.
